Edible art
by BeckDotCom
Summary: We all know it was really supposed to be Bella and Alice that got it together...
1. The Town of Forks Welcomes You

_Note: Sorry the title is rubbish and pretty much unrelated to the story. I had a bit of a block trying to think of a better one.  
_First fanfic. How exciting. Pairing is Bella and alice as I'm sure you will guess in the first paragraph. No other pairings. If you don't like, don't read. You may find some words spelt differently if you're from America/Canada - I know there are some words where we add in extra letters over here in the UK. Any other discrepancies will just be my mistakes x] Feel free to correct. And review =D Okay, I'll stop rambling now...  
Rated T because characters will swear as time goes on and it might get hot and steamy. Who knows...  
Disclaimer: I own no characters in here. Praise to Stephenie Meyers. Sheer genius.

__

She sat in the middle, her siblings either side, at the table in the corner.  
She sat there yesterday. And the day before. And the day before that.  
In fact, in the few weeks Bella had been at the small school in the small rainy town, she'd never seen her sit anywhere else.  
Alice Cullen.  
The Cullens were hot topic within the school. Five brothers and sisters with the same pale complexion and the same liquid gold eyes and the same unfaltering grace. But it was Alice who caught Bella's eye. Her skin that bit more radiant, her eyes that bit more expressive and the way she seemed to just dance and float whenever she moved.  
Unfortunately those expressive eyes never seemed to look in her direction.

Deciding to move to Forks was a bold move. Bella was sacrificing her happiness to spare her mother the guilt of traveling. Granted she was getting used to the never-ending rain and non-existent sun but she still found herself longing for home where she could lie outside soaking up the rays. But at least she had made friends - her sanity would last that little bit longer.

It was a normal rainy, busy and somewhat boring Tuesday at school. The same classes as every other day and her interest in them wasn't increasing. Neither was her tolerance for Mike and his obvious liking for her. He meant well but the boy just wouldn't take a hint. It was for this reason Bella always tried to escape unnoticed at the end of the day, to avoid any of his awkward attempts at asking her on a date. Luckily, today was one of the rare days she succeeded.

Keeping her head low, Bella stumbled through the corridors praying her feet didn't betray her now. The last thing she needed was to fall and have Mike come running to her rescue, his long awaited chance to be her knight in shining armour. Almost home free, she burst through the front doors only to see a round white object hurtle toward her head. With her last burst of energy she threw herself out of the path of the football, relief flooding her until she collided with something.  
Something cold and petite with delicate hands that steadied her.

"Are you alright?" Her grin stretched from ear to ear. It was genuine too.

"Uhm... Yeah... Sorry for that... " Bella blushed and looked away, the scarlet streaking her face.

"Hey, don't worry about it. The last thing you want is a football in your face, I'm sure it wouldn't help create a good impression of your new school."

Bella was startled. Clearly Alice had noticed her, or at least her arrival.  
_But then again, who wouldn't in a small town like this?_ She thought, her excitement fading.

"I'm Alice" She was still grinning, her immaculate golden eyes shining, "I think you have some classes with my little brother, Edward?"

"Yeah I know who you are" Bella regretted it as soon as it left her mouth, worried that her one shot to give off a good impression would instead make her seem like an obsessive creep. Quickly she moved on.  
"Oh Edward, yeah, he's in most of my classes actually... Ridiculously smart..." She trailed off, still embarrassed, but noticing that Alice's smile never once faltered. If anything, she could have sworn there was a gleam in her eye when Bella had bluntly acknowledged her.

"Yes, he's a bit of a book worm. Likes his studies. I guess it means I don't need to beat him up for being immature though" She giggled slightly "Anyway, I better go - my ride is waiting."  
Tilting her head back slightly to indicate the over-crowded red convertible, she flashed another smile showing off her perfect white teeth.

"Of course! Sorry about the whole... collision... thing. It was great getting to talk though." Bella smiled nervously, disheartened at the thought of the end of their brief meeting.  
Alice walked, or rather danced, toward the waiting car and hopped in, calling over her shoulder "I'll see you tomorrow." and with that the car sped off.

_That's an everyday thing to say to someone, even if you aren't friends. I mean after all, we go to same school - of course she'll see me tomorrow._ Bella reasoned with herself to steady her heart rate, but she couldn't help thinking that maybe there was something intentional about her parting words.

__

Yay? Nay?  
Reviews and thoughts would be nice =P  
Constructive please, not mean. =D


	2. Chapter 2 Bella POV

_A/N: Wow. You are all insanely nice. I spent this morning wondering if I was going to have any new reviews from last night and praying they were positive haha. Therefore I decided to update this afternoon, as opposed to tomorrow, just for you lovely people who asked =)  
Couple things:  
_Sing Your Heart Out.287 _and_ Jocelyn Torrent :_ thanks for the advice.  
_loooou: _I hadn't even thought of that, but yes, lets just say she did know =P  
_RebelRogue127: _As far as I'm aware the title is just the first thing that came to my head. I might try to work it in; I'll see how it goes.  
And to everyone else - thanks =)_

__

_Keep it together, keep it together, keep it together!_ Bella tried desperately to get her heart in check but since the incident yesterday, every time she pictured that perfect impish smile her heart tried to beat through her rib cage. Tightening and loosening her sweaty grip on the steering wheel she tried to stop letting her mind run away with her. _What if she talks to me again today? What if she just comes up to me and starts a conversation? I need to think of things to say. Witty things. Something funny. A story!  
_She navigated her truck into her usual space and in her rear-view mirror she saw the Cullens getting out of a silver Volvo. _How many cars do they have?!_ She wondered_._  
She saw Edward leaning against the neighbouring car absorbed in a discussion with his brother and sister [she had previously been informed the giant senior was known as Emmett and his sister, who also appeared to be his girlfriend, was Rosalie]. The remaining brother, Jasper, got out next, at the side closest to the other three and Alice was left to skip round from the other side. None of them seemed to be paying any attention to anything other than their own private discussion but Bella could have sworn Alice met her gaze and smiled before striding into the school.

The day went by slower than usual, which was quite a feat, and Bella's concentration was compromised due to her wandering mind.  
She hadn't stopped thinking about Alice all day. It was driving her mad. Sure there had been days like this, in the beginning, where she couldn't stop thinking about the dark haired beauty but after realising she was never going to get anywhere near her, the fantasies and daydreams began to dwindle until they were completely voluntary. Now that she _knew_ Alice knew she existed, she couldn't help but indulge herself once again. Dreams of _What if..?_ and sly glances and secret touches and confessions. Fantasies that started out innocently enough but left her aching when she had to bring herself back to the real world.

Lunch was the usual routine. Mike walked her to the lunch hall dropping in 'sly' compliments, she grabbed the first thing that looked edible even without an appetite and they both took a seat at the table where the rest of the group waited. Bella was always sure to grab a seat that put Alice in her peripheral vision. Like every other day, Alice seemed oblivious to everything and everyone except her siblings.

"Bella! Are you listening?" Jessica looked a bit offended.

"Huh..? Oh sorry, I'm just... a little distracted..." Bella started twirling the apple round in her hands trying to ignore the other's stares.

"With..?" Mike had on his typical concerned look. It was getting sickly now.

"Algebra. I don't seem to be grasping the latest topic so well..." She prayed her lying had improved over the years. Looking up she saw Jessica's expression soften and Angela's understanding nod - algebra was never spoken of fondly amongst the group. She glanced over to the Cullen's table again and her heart stopped.

Alice was staring at her. There was no doubt. Those unbelievably hypnotic eyes contrasting with her pale skin, a hint of a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. _I exist to her. I really do exist_.  
Before Bella had a chance to wave or at least smile back, the Cullens were up from their seats and moving away.  
_Dammit!_ She sighed. Mike looked at her briefly but no one else seemed to have heard - or if they did they didn't want to question it.  
Soon after the Cullens, the occupants of Bella's table were also getting up and putting away trays before heading to their next class. Bella trailed behind the rest, not really in the mood for mindless ramblings, when she noticed a pair of feet match the stride of her own.

"Did I hear you say you were having problems with algebra? Because if you need any help I'd be happy to assist. I actually do a bit of tutoring for those with serious problems so I'm sure we would nail any of yours easily." She had that easy smile again as if she was talking about a much loved pet or fond childhood memories. So innocent looking.

"I - I really appreciate it but I think it's just my lack of concentra -- Wait! How did you --" Bella's mouth was still sitting open as she was interrupted.

"Oh really? That's too bad... Well, I guess it's not if... It doesn't matter. If you find you do need a hand though just let me know." Another flash of those Hollywood perfect teeth "That includes any issues with AWOL footballs."  
Alice winked and skipped down the corridor before Bella even had time to blush.

Bella had decided to take a detour on the way home to give herself some alone time. Living with Charlie definitely had its perks, such as no invasion of privacy, but there's only so much deep thinking you can do in a bedroom that looks exactly as it did when you were seven. Slightly distracting.  
By the time the Chevy pulled in the driveway Charlie was already home.

"Bella?" Came the gruff voice over the TV.

"Yeah, just me Dad. Want me to put dinner on?" Her jacket cut through the air and landed on the nearest stool, pinned down a second later by her bag.

"Harry dropped by with some of his fish fry."

"I'll just sort that then."

Dinner was silent as usual but it wasn't the usual comfortable silence. Bella knew it was because she was on edge, and Charlie was a lot more observant than anyone gave him credit for.  
"Is everything alright Bells?"

"Sure Dad, just tired, y'know. Change in atmosphere or something, I heard that can affect you..."

Charlie just looked at her, not really buying it but knowing better than push a hormonal teenage girl.  
"Alright but you can come to me about things... Any time Bells, I know it's not always easy just packing up and leaving your home. You seem to be settling in great though. That Mike kid seems to have taken a shine to you. He's a good kid - always helping out his mum, keeping in at school. You could do a lot worse I assure --"

"Dad please! It's not like that. Mike and I... We're just friends. That's it, just good friends."

"Alright but I'm gonna be keeping an eye on the rest of those bozo's." He narrowed his eyes.

"Dad! Just drop it. Please. I'm not interested in any of them."  
Charlie had never been there to be responsible so it was still weird to Bella when he took on his parental roles.

__

Dammit! Maybe I wasn't lying at lunch...

Bella had been wrestling with her algebra homework for forty-five minutes and after three sheets of working and several crumpled paper balls surrounding the bin, she had only completed half the exercise.

"I could always ask Alice tomorrow... It'll be the perfect excuse, she did offer... But what if she was just being polite. _And_ I would need to face an entire table of Cullens - They really do give off the impression they hate me. Maybe not a good idea... But I _really_ need help..."  
Bella muttered to herself, not really expecting the empty room to give her advice. She sighed, unsure if she had the self restraint to start a conversation with Alice Cullen and not confess undying lust.  
As Bella climbed into bed she heard heavy footfalls outside her door.  
"Bella? Were you talking to someone?" Came the gruff voice through the closed door.  
"Nope, just myself. Must be Forks making me go crazy."  
She heard him huff and stomp downstairs.  
_Damn Forks _must _be making me go crazy if I go ahead with this plan..._


	3. Chapter 3 Bella POV

_A/N: Hey guys. Again, thanks for the lovely reviews =) Especially to _chismes, _you gave me a confidence boost haha. I'm sorry if this chapter seems strained and is quite short and uneventful. I've just come back from a little break away and I'm up to my ears in revision and science papers just now so my mind is elsewhere and my concentration is failing. Badly. I hope you bear with me, I'm really hoping I can get back into this. Some more lovely reviews might help however =P  
Anyway, I hope this isn't too painful to read..._

_P.s. I'm also quite tired and ill so I apologise if my grammar, spelling etc. is off.  
P.p.s. How AWESOME is the Twilight Soundtrack?!_

__

Lunch time arrived and so did a knot in Bella's stomach. She strolled into the lunch hall as confidently as she could manage, grabbing an apple as she passed the fruit bowl in an attempt to distract her shaking hands.

As soon as Bella had made her mind up about going over, Alice's head shot up followed by four others. Five pairs of dark golden eyes focused on her every move, each step closer causing her to forget the rational reason she had for going over. Emmett grinned unabashed and seemed to find some amusement in the situation. Edward and Jasper seemed more wary but she couldn't help noticing Edward looked almost... cocky. Rosalie's stare could have burned holes through Bella - she looked that uninviting - but Alice was enough to right every wrong in the room. Her golden eyes had taken on a warmth of their own and she smiled, looking as content as she could be.

"Hey!" She leaned forward, hands clasped, arms stretched out in front of her.

"Hi, I, err" Bella looked at each of the Cullens. They were all still staring intently at her, making no effort to disguise their intrigue. "Um... Hey."

Alice just laughed. Edward and Emmett joined in.

"So you're the one who almost got a face lift from a football?" Emmett could barely contain his laughter.

"Lucky Alice was in the right place at the right time – She always is." Edward turned to wink at Alice "Our little--"

"Lets go outside!" Alice practically leapt up from the table.

_Jeez, how come Alice never has to worry about blushing? She'd probably look like a porcelain doll if she did – Still completely unblemished. _

Without giving her time to argue, Alice had placed her hand on the back of Bella's arm and was leading her out the building.  
The weather was typical of Forks and although Bella would have preferred to stay indoors, she was content to be spending time with Alice. Alone.

"Hmm, do you want to go sit the car? I forget Forks isn't the place for alfresco lunches." Alice wrinkled her nose, staring up at the cloudy sky.

_Cute._ Bella mused.  
"Sure. I was actually wondering if you could help with something..."

They made their way to the silver Volvo - Apparently the red convertible was a one off. Alice unlocked the car and held the door open for Bella. Bella could do nothing to stop the blush spreading across her cheeks; Alice just looked as if she were doing what was expected of her.

"Help with what?" She said finally, getting in the other side and shaking her hair like a wet dog.

"Algebra actually. It turns out I really am struggling. I don't mind if y'know, you're not free or something, it would just be really great... if you had the chance."

"Of course! We can work on it tonight! You are free tonight aren't you? I'll just pick you up after school." Alice's face lit up.

"Or we could always take my truck? I can't just leave it in school." Bella was actually more concerned having to share an already cramped car with the rest of the Cullens. The idea scared her a little. Well, a lot.

"No problem, I'll get Edward to drive it back to yours, just leave your keys here. And of course, we'll need to take a different car from the others but I can sort that out. I'll just pick you up here once you're finished? We can drop by your house if you're needing to pick anything up."

"What's wrong with my truck?" Bella asked indignant.

"Well, and don't take this the wrong way Bella, I don't think your truck is up to my driving standards."

Bella looked vaguely offended, but mainly worried.

"You could just thank me y'know..."

Bella sighed. Alice had a point. She _was_ doing her a favour.  
"This is really awesome, Alice. You really don't have to, but it means a lot."

"I wouldn't have minded just a thanks but you don't seem like the straightforward type." Alice winked.

"Thanks..?"

"Don't worry, it's cute." Alice cocked her head to one side, her eyes unfocused and in the direction of the school.

_She thinks I'm cute?!_

With a murmur Alice snapped back to reality.  
"You should probably head back to school, lunch is almost over."

"Are you not coming?"

"No classes. Anyway, I should go get this other car. Emmett might drive you insane if we're all together for any length of time."

"Yeah... He seems... Friendly." Bella lowered an eyebrow. Alice chuckled.

"He likes to seem tougher than he really is, but truthfully, you couldn't get a nicer guy. He really likes you but feel free to tease him back. Some verbal attacks might do him some good..."

"I'll, uh, keep that in mind. Well, I guess I'll get back to school. Mike's probably having an aneurysm by now anyway. I'll see you here in a couple of hours?" Bella wasn't sure if she was asking because she needed help with algebra or if she just needed to see Alice at any possible chance. She was drawn to her, there was no denying it.

"I'll be waiting." She flashed Bella her wicked impish smile and then turned away again.

Bella got out the car and headed into school. She left Alice still sitting in the car but by the sounds of it, Alice had no intention of driving – the engine was still off.  
__

_I should point out that in this FF Edward can read Bella's mind, hence him looking cocky at lunch - he could hear her panicked thoughts. There's no hiding from Edward!_


	4. Chapter 4 Bella POV

_A/N: I've just had a thought; Am I supposed to add a disclaimer for every chapter? Hmm. Well, first things first – Thanks. Yup, my eternal gratitude for the wonderful reviews that help keep my writing spirit alive =] What I like is the way you all write in a way that shows writing the review was a conscious act that you actually wanted to do. It's a nice touch.__I don't plan on updating [or rather I doubt I'm going to be able to update] as quick as this throughout the story but the chapter I've written here is what I had wanted to post with the last update, it just wasn't written yet haha.  
I started writing this chapter this morning [about 8 hours after I posted the last one!] and for some reason it just started working. The block hasn't completely gone but it has lifted which is good =D In truth I think listening to the Twilight OST helped. It put me back in the mood I was in when I was reading the book or watching the film. So I'll do a _Stephenie Meyer_ and give you my playlist for writing this [And I shall take this moment to mention how awesome _Stephenie Meyer_ is for creating such an addictive fantasy world.]_

Tremble for my beloved – Collective Soul  
Full Moon – The Black Ghosts  
Going All The Way (Into The Twilight) – Perry Farrell  
Spotlight (Twilight mix)_ – _Mute Math_ [This is the song I imagine to be playing from the start of this chapter up to the arrival at the house. The driving scene basically.]_  
Eyes On Fire – Blue Foundation _[This song inspired the very brief conversation at the end. The idea of them finally getting alone time and just talking about their own lives.]_

_That was all really. Anyway, this is pretty much a story in itself so I'll let you read on..._

_P.s. _AlterEgoErin:_ I never said Edward would tell Alice what Bella was thinking =P Brothers are never that helpful._  
ArcticSoul:_ I haven't really planned to have anyone else's ability fail when it comes to Bella but Jasper isn't really going to have a big part in this FF so that's one ability that isn't going to be around enough to be useful._

__

The final bell couldn't ring soon enough. Bella shot out her seat and through the corridor. Sure enough, there she was. At the foot of the entrance stairs sat an idling yellow sports car. A Porsche turbo. Her own Chevy was nowhere to be seen.  
Trying to ignore the stares, Bella took the the steps two at a time and flung open the car door as soon as she had reached it. Alice gave a curt nod and the engine roared back to life barely giving Bella time to shut the door. Within seconds they were out of the school grounds, the Porsche hurtling over bumps and round bends, Alice's eyes gleaming.

"Um, Alice... Can we not like.. go at a less fatal speed?" Bella gripped the side of the door, her knuckles turning white.

Alice lowered her foot and the car sped up another 10mph. She looked triumphant.

Bella scowled, trying to avoid looking out any of the windows.  
"If I die, I'm coming back to haunt you..."

The car continued at that speed taking every corner in it's stride. Through the empty streets, narrow country roads and tree lined lanes. Finally they were on a strip leading up through the forest, a steep incline and arched trees forming a sheltered off-road route. Alice was now oblivious to everything around her except the road. Her hands were loosely placed on the wheel, her features relaxed with a smirk on her face and her eyes sparkling – oblivious to everything around her except _her_ road.  
A large house came into view and the car screeched to an almost-halt, spinning ninety degrees to park in front of a garage.  
Alice got out but Bella stayed sitting, still a little traumatised. She decided her kidneys hadn't actually overlapped her liver and turned to the door. Alice was already there holding it open for her – apparently the death ride had affected her awareness.

"You're a death trap." As embarrassing as it was, Bella couldn't stop the waver in her voice.

"You have no idea..." Alice murmured. She slipped her hand behind Bella's back and ushered her forward, not sure if the girl was steady on her feet yet. Bella just looked at her, confused.

The house was spectacular. Most of the walls were simply full length windows, stretching the width of the room. The interior and any solid walls were primarily white or wood, the house was light and airy yet still retaining a feeling of warmth._  
This must be Forks best kept secret..._

Bella's mouth stayed open in awe as Alice, grinning, stood behind her helping to slip her coat off her shoulders. She darted off for a moment with the jacket but Bella never noticed where – she was still staring wide-eyed around the room.

They were standing in the living room, she supposed. Modestly furnished with a glass table, a white leather 3-piece suite and a grand piano in the corner, that portion of the floor raised.  
Alice headed up the stairs without saying a word, Bella followed. On the wall was a framed collection of baseball bats, progressing through the decades. Beside that was a collection of graduation caps.  
_What a weird thing to collect._

Bella reached the top of the stairs. Alice was standing there smiling at her, but it wasn't mocking. She motioned to the left.  
The door stood open displaying a bedroom as open and light as the rest of the house. There were a few pieces of art on the walls, some shelves piled with books and art supplies littering the floor. The room was practically empty with the exception of those few things and a bed. At least the size of a double bed, the frame was elaborately decorative with a silver finish. The bed sheets were white with silver detail. Feminine and sophisticated. Bella suddenly felt herself blush at the idea of Alice seeing her own purple bedroom looking exactly as it did before she even hit high school.

"What?" Alice looked puzzled.

"Oh, nothing... Your room, it's just.. so... wow. So, you draw?" She pointed to the stack of sketchbooks on the floor hoping Alice wouldn't press the matter.

"It's my escape. Edward has his music, Emmett has sports and I like to think I could go to art school if I wanted."

"So the death trip in the car was just to scare me to death?"

"Haha, no, you had the right idea originally. Driving is my other escape but it's the same for the rest of the family. It's one of the passions we all share. But I like art because it's _my_ talent."

"One of? You sound like a close family."

"We are. And I guess it's obvious at school. Everyone assumes we only like each other. Although we do like other people, Forks High School just has a poor choice in students... Except you of course."

Bella laughed nervously "Thanks. You're not half bad yourself... Y'know, I wouldn't worry about what everyone else assumes. I mean, according to them I should be really tan and melt in the rain. I think they think Arizona is some other worldly state..."

"There's nothing like exceeding expectations." Alice laughed gently "I hope you don't mind working on the bed. It's either that or we sit downstairs and since the living room is public domain, Emmett might take advantage."

"Yeah, the bed is great.. I mean, working on the bed will be great... fine! Working there will be fine..."_  
Oh god kill me now!_

Alice threw Bella's bag onto the bed. She hadn't noticed Alice had it. In fact, Bella hadn't even noticed she _didn't_ have it. Following Alice's lead, Bella climbed onto the bed. Alice was still smiling.

"You have to be the happiest person I know." Bella couldn't help a slight giggle herself. "Every time I see you, you're either smiling or laughing."

"Well, you don't exactly illicit a negative response."

"Did I miss something here? I feel like a psychology experiment." Bella smiled but it was strained._  
She's allowed to say that. I mean, I'm not anything special to her. Why would I be?_

"Sorry, it's just sometimes easier to explain things in that way. But basically – you make me smile. Now, I think we should crack on with your work so that maybe you could make your teacher smile too." Alice was perfectly serious.

"Just what I've been aiming for! Not. Although maybe if I make him smile enough he'll pass me no matter what."

Both girls shuddered at what that almost implied.  
Classical music drifted through to the room from somewhere else in the house. _Libiamo ne'lieti calici_.

Bella smiled.  
"Alright, lets do this!"

-

By the time the music reached La Traviata act 3, Bella and Alice were lying on the bed talking. The books had been abandoned and now lay on the floor.

"So, you moved here a couple years ago from Alaska?" Bella was on her side, her arm propping her head up. Alice was lying flat on her back with her clasped hands resting on her stomach. Her head was tilted so that none of Bella's face was out of view.

"We were staying with some family but Esme and Carlisle thought we would have a more normal adolescence if we were in a busier place."

"So they picked Forks?" Bella asked incredulously.

Alice smiled shaking her head.

"We're not really into the sun and deserts and hot climates. There's something more natural about a backdrop of mist and trees."

"If you say so..."

"We're not all sun-loving, albino Arizonans." Alice stuck her tongue out and prodded Bella lightly in the ribs.

"Oh very funny Michael Schumacher."

"Don't make me get Emmett in here! You know he would take my side." Alice flipped onto her side and started tickling Bella's ribs. Bella tried to squirm away but ended up a giggling heap on the bed, Alice positioned over her supported on her arms.  
Bella's breathing hitched.  
"I really don't think you should get Emmett in here."

Alice squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, not breathing.  
"I can't do this." She practically whispered the words, quickly shifting to the edge of the bed. "I'll drive you home."

Bella bent to collect her books feeling a lump in her throat and stinging in her eyes but it was nothing compared to the complete wrenching ache in her gut._  
I'm such an idiot! She was never gonna want me that way. Now I've gone and fucked it all up._

The ride home was silent. Alice had tried apologise as they left the house but Bella cut her off saying there was nothing to apologise for, tickling never did anyone any good, no harm done. After that Alice just kept looking at her. She looked like she was holding back tears. Bella couldn't look at her because she knew she didn't have the restraint to stop her own.

__

_A/N: =O Oh noes. Trouble in Belice-land?_

_I know what you're thinking – '__**Bed?! You fool! Vampires don't sleep!'**__ - But that will be mentioned later on.  
I know vampires can't cry either. Basically Alice was crying in the only way vampires can – without tears. Hence looking like she was holding back.  
Also, for those who don't know and don't care enough to look it up but are still curious, _'Libiamo ne'lieti calici_' is the famous drinking song in Act 1 of _La Traviata_. The music moving onto Act 3 is to show that a fair amount of time has passed. Obviously that would be A LOT of time if it ran from Act 1 right through to Act 3 so I'm going to pretend a suitable amount of Act 2 has been skipped haha. And yes, I'm stealing a lot from the film rather than the book but it's only because I have a better visual memory._


	5. Welcome to Forks

_A/N: Hello dears. I decided yesterday that I would start to add in Alice's POV because I feel she should get a say in the story so today I opened up OpenOffice and started writing. I was intending on just kinda summing up her feelings and reactions and stuff from the beginning of the fic up to where I left off in the last chapter but 4 pages later and I'm only half way there. So looks like it will be split over a couple of chapters but look on the bright side, now you get to wait longer to find out if things are okay between Alice and Bella =P  
Once again I would like to say thanks to you lot. The reviews make me warm and fuzzy inside. And I'll also point out that the wonderful characters in here are Stephenie Meyer's. After all, she deserves alot of credit for allowing our minds to wander away with her characters =P_

_Enjoy!_

__

She was different from the others.  
Halfway through the semester, a few weeks ago, Isabella Swan moved to Forks. In such a small town it was no surprise that a fortnight before she had even arrived, everyone in the school knew her name, knew who her father was and knew when she was supposed to be arriving. The Cullen's even found this out without resorting to Edward's ability.

The very first day of her new school, Bella was taken under the wing of a group students, none of them particularly special. But to Alice, Bella was.  
She didn't look at them with the same fear or disgust, didn't investigate beyond finding out their names, didn't want to stay away from them.  
Most of all, Alice felt some sort of magnetic pull toward her. She couldn't decide if this was a good thing or not.

Alice had gotten Edward to read Bella's mind that first day to find out just what she thought of them. No malicious thoughts but apparently most of them did end up focused on Alice. That was the last time she had asked Edward what Bella was thinking.

For three weeks Alice just watched Bella. Every lunch time she listened to her conversations with the other's, every afternoon she tried to buy some time leaving the school just to watch her wrestle with her truck to get it started and almost every night she peeked in through her window to make sure she was safe. It had taken these three weeks before an opportunity presented itself.

Another predictable lunch. Five untouched portions of food sat in front of five preoccupied minds. The lunch hall was the same testosterone-ridden, loud mess it always was but Alice didn't see it.

_Bella was rushing out of her last class desperate to get to her truck before she was spotted by a classmate. Outside a group of kids were playing football in the parking lot whilst waiting for a friend in school. Bella reached the entrance doors and relaxed, not taking in her surroundings. One of the boys had kicked the football right over the head of his friend and right toward Bella's face._

"Anything important?" Edward didn't even bother looking at her.

_Nothing involving us. _She didn't want to think about going to intervene when she knew Edward would be in her head.

Alice didn't bother going to the next class. She went straight out to the car and sat there waiting. She knew it was a bad idea deliberately trying to get involved with a normal human but curiosity got the better of her. Curiosity and the same feelings she would have had even if she was still a mortal, hormonal, teenage girl.  
She wasn't sure if Edward would still be tuned into her head trying to find out why she didn't go to class but since he wasn't around for her to have to deal with there and then, she didn't care.  
The bell rang and Alice got out the car. Standing at the top of the stairs at the side furthest from the car lot she watched the boys playing. They were pretty much oblivious to anyone around them which made Alice feel better – at least they weren't deliberately trying to mash Bella's face. Her perfectly flawed human face.

Right on time Bella burst through the doors. It took her a couple of seconds before she registered that there was in fact a ball hurtling toward her face. Her eyes widened in alarm before she threw herself to the side, out of harms way. Almost.  
Alice stepped forward as Bella rocked on her heels to try and catch her balance again. Pressing her hands onto her back Alice started grinning at the warmth. Bella stiffened for a second before turning around and replacing the fear with embarrassment in the form of a blush. The visible rush of blood was inviting.

"Are you alright?"

"Uhm... Yeah... Sorry for that... " Bella stumbled over the words.

"Hey, don't worry about it. The last thing you want is a football in your face, I'm sure it wouldn't help create a good impression of your new school."

Bella looked startled.  
_Surely she knows nothing is a secret in Forks?!_

"I'm Alice" Alice couldn't help grinning at Bella's comical expression. "I think you have some classes with my little brother, Edward?"

"Yeah I know who you are"

_Oh really? _Alice brightened up.

Before giving Alice a chance to respond to that she answered the question.  
"Oh Edward, yeah, he's in most of my classes actually... Ridiculously smart..." She trailed off.

Alice was quite giddy. She knew that Bella had taken notice of her on the first day, or so Edward had said, but she didn't expect such a definite answer. An answer sounding like she asked about her... thought about her...  
"Yes, he's a bit of a book worm. Likes his studies. I guess it means I don't need to beat him up for being immature though." She giggled at the idea of even trying to beat Edward up. "Anyway, I better go - my ride is waiting."  
Alice motioned to the red convertible behind her. Her siblings had noticed her talking to Bella as they left but never said anything. Jasper was now projecting the impatience of the others onto Alice.

"Of course! Sorry about the whole... collision... thing. It was great getting to talk though." Bella smiled nervously looking at the ground then back to Alice.

Alice didn't want to stay any longer and risk any questions from the others so she darted off shouting some form of goodbye she had heard the other kids at school using. Ignoring the golden-eyed stares, she settled into the front seat and Rosalie took off.

"Wanna share Alice?" Emmett had his usual goofy smile on. The one he used when he knew he was asking about something that was reluctant to be shared.

"We just bumped into each other and started talking." _Good thing I can't blush._

Edward cleared his throat.

_Get out of my head!_

Edward just laughed.

_

"So, what's she like sis?" Emmett was still being annoying.

"Why do you care Emmett?"

"Because you're my little sister and I care about you... Also you keep getting this glazed expression and grinning."  
Alice could hear the smiling triumph in his voice. Emmett worked hard on being annoying to get what he wanted.  
"Do you not think the whole.. Immortal thing could be a problem?" He was still grinning. Alice ignored him.

Thinking his lightening fast speed would make up for the fact he didn't act immediately, he picked up the ceramic fruit bowl prop and hurled it at the back of Alice's head. Alice whipped round and in one smooth motion, grabbed the bowl and leapt over Emmett's head dropping the bowl right onto his skull.  
There was a loud crack and the bowl shattered into several pieces scattering over Emmett's broad shoulders.

"Kids?" Esme's voice carried from upstairs.

"Now you've done it sis." Emmett was still grinning, taking great pleasure is Alice's discomfort.

Alice looked at the door and debated whether she could make it there before Emmett caught her. He glanced to see where she was looking and in that split second Alice ran full speed for the door. An iron clamp stopped her inches from her goal.

"Gotcha!"

"Emmett, put your sis-- What happened to the bowl?!"

"He asked for it." Alice defended herself, still sulking as Emmett held her in a death grip.

"Alice is a little on edge because her girlfriend is a human."

"EMMETT! Put me down you wretched--"

"Girlfriend?" Esme sounded hopeful.

"She is not my girlfriend."

"You know we would be okay with that dear."

"She is NOT my girlfriend. Now tell this ape to unhand me." Alice was still sulking. She knows Esme is waiting for the day she finds someone to be with just like her and Carlisle, or Emmett and Rose. Emmett knows this too.

"Don't pretend like you haven't seen it happening." He bent his head to whisper in her ear before letting her go.

Emmett was right. She had seen it happening. But how can you keep life-changing secrets from someone? Or rather, how do you share them?

_

_P.s. Another late night entry so excuse any mistakes. Just point them out and I shall correct. =]_


	6. Chapter 2 Alice POV

_A/N: Just a short note to say _HI!_ and thank you for the reviews =] Generally they are dwindling but then there are you few loyal reviewers who make me feel special and loved so I'm continuing for you =] haha. And don't worry, the chapter after next will pick up from where we left off with Bella's POV =P_

_

Alice decided that today she would create her own opportunity to talk to Bella.  
At lunch she listened anxiously to every word Bella was saying.

_"Bella! Are you listening?"_ The dark haired girl who had first spoken to Bella obviously didn't appreciate being ignored.

_"Huh..? Oh sorry, I'm just... a little distracted..."_ Bella was playing with an apple, clearly not interested in eating it.

_"With..?"_ It was a boy who spoke this time. The same boy who had been following Bella around without fail since she arrived at the school.

_"Algebra. I don't seem to be grasping the latest topic so well..."_ Bella stared down at her apple then straight up into Alice's eyes.

Alice had meant to be more careful, to not look over but she couldn't resist. She had even less willpower now that Bella's eyes were locked on her own and her insides were melting. She smiled.

"Lets go. Lunch is almost over." Rosalie stood up and made a move toward the door. Emmett sighed and followed. Finally the remaining three joined them.  
Rosalie wasn't happy about Alice's situation with Bella. In her opinion, if Alice is into girls then she should be madly in love with Rosalie by now.

Alice lingered in the corridor noticing Bella's table were also on the move. Today, Bella trailed behind the rest. Alice fell in line with her, matching her stride.

"Did I hear you say you were having problems with algebra? Because if you need any help I'd be happy to assist. I actually do a bit of tutoring for those with serious problems so I'm sure we would nail any of yours easily." Alice had already foreseen Bella declining but she had also seen Bella take her up on the offer later.

"I - I really appreciate it but I think it's just my lack of concentra -- Wait! How did you --"

_Whoops.  
_"Oh really? That's too bad... Well, I guess it's not if... It doesn't matter. If you find you do need a hand though just let me know." She flashed her ultra strength smile to stop Bella thinking too much. "That includes any issues with AWOL footballs." Alice winked and dashed down the hall before leaving got any harder.

At home Emmett was ready to pounce with another 20 questions but his still heart took pity seeing the look on her face.

"Not looking too happy sis. Care to share?"

"Emmett..." Alice sighed.

"I'll be good, I swear. Underneath this rugged exterior there is a dead yet caring heart."

Alice groaned.  
"I just don't know what to do. You know how it feels, first love stays first love forever for us. But she's human and fragile. Even if I keep pretending I'm human like her I might kill her one day."

"Unless..."

"I can't do that Emmett! She would lose everything to gain what? How could I even ask that of her? 'Oh hi Bella. Please, abandon your family, friends and life so that you can be my mate for the rest of our eternal lives.'"

"You won't be able to stop getting close to her though. You know that yourself, you've seen it."

"I know, I know..." She sighed exasperated. "Maybe I should talk to Carlisle. He gets close to humans everyday without killing them..."

"His situation isn't the same Alice, you're going to be acting on instinct whether it's blood lust or any other lust."

"You decide to be sensible _now_? How's Rosalie by the way?"

"You know Rose. She's proud of her looks and after being rejected by Edward and now you, her ego is a bit more than bruised. She'll come around though, she did with Edward."

"Thanks Emmett."

"Ooh did that mean I was helpful?" He ruffled her pixie-like hair but it just bounced back into place.

"Savour it, I'll never be saying it again."

"Well, you would know sis..." Emmett grinned, turned on his heel and leapt through the open living room window obviously away to hunt.

Alice headed toward Carlisle's office. She knocked once and walked straight in.

"Carlisle, what is it like being around people all day, everyday, in close proximity? How do you ignore the blood and the pulsing veins and beating heart?" She delicately perched herself on a filing cabinet and crossed her legs.

"There are more important things in our lives than humans blood. Maybe not blood as a whole but if it's possible to survive without killing a person then its worth fighting every urge you have to do it."

"How easy is it to lose control?"

"Depends how badly you don't want to. If you're determined to stay in control then you will manage but you need to have faith in your own ability to do so. What brought this on? The human girl?"

"Is there _anyone_ in this family who doesn't know about that?!"

"We only talk because we care." Carlisle's face relaxed for a second as he chuckled then it fell serious once again. "Alice, you have the most control out of all your siblings. Don't doubt yourself. And don't sacrifice your happiness because of doubts."

Alice didn't say anything, she was sick of talking about what might not happen. It was her business and it would stay her business. Until Bella got caught up in the family's secret.  
_

It was lunch time and Alice hadn't seen her yet. She kept her thoughts focused on Bella to see her plans. She'd made a decision at least – to come over to the table.

Alice informed the others in a fast, low whisper and they all looked up. Emmett couldn't contain his amusement. He'd been dying to talk to Bella because even from afar she had always amused him. Jasper was only concerned about having fresh human so close to him and Rosalie was busy nursing her wounded ego. Edward amused himself with Bella's thoughts. Judging from her shaking hands and the rapid heart beat Alice guessed it was safe to assume her thoughts were panicked.

"Hey!" Alice tried to relax her.

"Hi, I, err" Bella looked at each of the Cullens, clearly perturbed by their blatant interest. "Um... Hey."

Alice just laughed. Edward and Emmett joined in.

"So you're the one who almost got a face lift from a football?" Emmett had been laughing about that since he had forced it out of Alice.

"Lucky Alice was in the right place at the right time – She always is." Edward turned to wink at Alice "Our little--"

"Lets go outside!" Alice decided meeting the brothers today was maybe a bit soon.

She got up and slipped her hand around Bella's arm, leading her outside. Then the visions started. They were inconsistent and changed constantly.

_Bella and Alice sit on Alice's bed, surrounded by textbooks and loose sheets of paper. They're laughing about something and Bella has her head ducked as she laughs. After a few moments she stops and looks straight up into Alice's eyes. Within seconds Alice's lips are locked tight with the other girl's, Bella giving in fully. Then the venom starts burning in her mouth._

The visions were short and not particularly vivid and Alice was able to keep herself composed, involved in the conversation. Bella never noticed anything.

_It's dark and Alice and Bella are walking through the forest toward Bella's house. Bella catches her foot on a tree root and plummets to the ground. Throwing her hands out in front of her to get the worst of the fall, she drags her right hand through some vines and thorns, her wrist getting the worst of the cuts. The smell hits Alice before she can even see it. Dropping to her knees she lets out a a piercing howl then leaps up and runs through the trees at full speed._

Bell was offended thinking Alice had just insulted her truck, implying it was past it's prime. She wasn't noticing any longer-than-usual blinks or stone cold facial expressions. They started discussing the plans for the evening since Alice was set on not taking Bella's truck.

_It's the present lunch time and Alice and Bella have gone back to arguing about Bella's truck. Bella refuses to accept her truck isn't good enough for Alice to drive but starts to worry when Alice states her driving isn't like most people's. The bell rings and lunch ends._

_Well that one is easy enough to sort. _Alice thought to herself.

"You should probably head back to school, lunch is almost over."

"Are you not coming?"

"No classes. Anyway, I should go get this other car. Emmett might drive you insane if we're all the same car."

"Yeah... He seems... Friendly." Bella gave the impression 'friendly' wasn't the word she was looking for. Alice laughed.

"He can be a typical guy sometimes. He really does like you though. Feel free to tease him back."

"I'll, uh, keep that in mind. Well, I guess I'll get back to school. Mike's probably having an aneurysm by now anyway. I'll see you here in a couple of hours?" Bella had gathered her things together.

"I'll be waiting." She flashed Bella her wicked impish smile and turned away, waiting for the visions to start again.

Bella handed over her keys and made her way into school. Alice watched her until she was out of view.  
Grabbing the truck keys she made her way over to old Chevy and climbed in. surprised at how sturdy it still felt.  
She was halfway to Bella's home when she had another vision.

_Alice and Bella are standing in a clearing in the forest. The sun is hinting at the idea of coming out from behind the clouds. Alice pulls Bella toward her and the girl goes straight for her lips. This isn't new to them._ "_There's something I need to show you. Close your eyes." Bella complies and holds Alice tighter. In one graceful leap Alice lands on a branch of the nearest tree. Another leap followed by another. Soon they're way above ground level and Alice has her hands fastened tight to Bella's hips. "Now open them". She does. There's no screaming, no stuttering, no gut-wrenching fear. Just peace. _

Alice had seen this vision before. The only one that had been repeated. The only thing that stops her turning her back and running away from Forks right now.


	7. Chapter 3 Alice POV

_A/N: Hola. I had a bit of a panic the other day - a driver got deleted on my laptop and my operating system completely crashed. I knew if I had to re-install XP I would lose all my files including this chapter which I had just finished at the time. Luckily my dad is a computer genius =D So it's all good.  
Also, I had a FLOOD of reviews for the last chapter. You have no idea how good that makes a person feel =] Keep it up! Haha.  
That's all really. Enjoy..._  
__

It had only been a couple of hours since she had left Bella and it should only have felt like minutes but to Alice, for all she knew, a lifetime had passed. Rosalie refused to let a human in her beloved convertible so Alice opted for her own Porsche Turbo. A lot less conspicuous but a hell of a lot faster.  
She didn't have to wait long for Bella to appear in the doorway, trying to ignore the stares the car was arousing. She climbed in with her head down.

In about 12 seconds they were out of the school and travelling at 120mph. Alice noticed Bella clutching at the door from the corner of her eyes.

"Um, Alice... Can we not like.. go at a less fatal speed?" Bella's face was drained of all colour.

Alice dropped her foot slightly. The car shot up to 130mph and the engine was literally roaring.

"If I die, I'm coming back to haunt you..." Bella was staring at her feet, unimpressed.

Alice loved this part of the day. The road barely touched on the suburbs and headed toward the forest through secluded lanes and dirt tracks with nothing to be seen but trees. She could drive as fast as she wanted without any risks. There were never any other cars or people out walking, even the animals stayed away as if they knew the risks.

The car hared up a dirt track, over bumps and under trees, progressing deeper into the forest. The house came into view and within seconds Alice had reached the front grounds, throwing the car around until it was right angles with the garage door. Alice turned to make sure Bella had survived. Her face was ashen and she seemed to have zoned out. Alice took this as reassurance Bella wouldn't notice her move at her normal pace. She appeared at Bella's door and opened it. Bella was still staring at the dashboard, a look of deep concentration on her face. She visibly relaxed and turned to the door, Alice taking her by surprise.

"You're a death trap." Bella's voice wavered.

"You have no idea..." Alice murmured. _Trust her to figure it out too late..._

Alice guided Bella into the house with a hand on her back. No human had ever set foot in their home so Alice wasn't quite sure what reaction to expect. It was a good one. Bella looked around the room, taking in every detail with a look of awe on her face. She barely noticed Alice helping her remove her jacket. _I guess I'll need to be the one to remember she came with one... _

Alice headed up the stairs not waiting for Bella to follow – she would get there in her own time and time was something Alice had plenty of.  
As predicted, Bella finally reached the top of the stairs and was immediately led to Alice's room.  
She blushed.

"What?"  
_What's wrong with my room?!_

"Oh, nothing... Your room, it's just.. so... wow. So, you draw?" Bella was still a shade of pink but Alice let the matter drop. She knew her room was impressive - after all, she designed it.

"It's my escape. Edward has his music, Emmett has sports and I like to think I could go to art school if I wanted."  
_No need to tell her_ _I _have _been to art school._

"So the death trip in the car _was_ just to scare me to death?"

Alice laughed.  
"No, you had the right idea originally. Driving is my other escape but it's the same for the rest of the family. It's one of the passions we all share. But I like art because it's _my_ talent." Alice thought it was cute Bella was so scared of fast cars.

"One of? You sound like a close family."

"We are. And I guess it's obvious at school. Everyone assumes we only like each other. Although we do like other people, Forks High School just has a poor choice in students... Except you of course."

Bella laughed nervously  
"Thanks. You're not half bad yourself... Y'know, I wouldn't worry about what everyone else assumes. I mean, according to them I should be really tan and melt in the rain. I think they think Arizona is some other worldly state..."

"There's nothing like exceeding expectations." Alice laughed gently "I hope you don't mind working on the bed. It's either that or we sit downstairs and since the living room is public domain, Emmett might take advantage."  
_And Rosalie might have something to say about it._

"Yeah, the bed is great.. I mean, working on the bed will be great... fine! Working there will be fine..."

Alice giggled quietly and climbed onto the bed. Bella followed.

"You have to be the happiest person I know." Bella giggled. "Every time I see you, you're either smiling or laughing."

"Well, you don't exactly illicit a negative response."  
_Real smooth Alice. Maybe you should try remembering what century you're in..._

"Did I miss something here? I feel like a psychology experiment." Bella smiled, unconvincingly.

"Sorry, it's just sometimes easier to explain things in that way. But basically – you make me smile. Now, I think we should crack on with your work so that maybe you could make your teacher smile too." Alice couldn't find the motivation to laugh at her failed attempt at flirting.

"Just what I've been aiming for! Not. Although maybe if I make him smile..."

The room turned hazy and Bella's last words weren't heard. It was just a brief vision – Alice saw them lying in some sort of tangled embrace on the bed.  
She jolted out of it and shivered. Bella didn't seem to notice.

She smiled.

"Alright, lets do this!"  
_

It had been a while since they had kicked the books off the bed. Lying in close proximity, the two girls were making use of their time together.

"So, you moved here a couple years ago from Alaska?" Bella looked genuinely interested. She was propped up, looking into Alice's eyes.

"We were staying with some family but Esme and Carlisle thought we would have a more normal adolescence if we were in a busier place."

"So they picked Forks?" Bella's eyes widened.

Alice smiled shaking her head.

"We're not really into the sun and deserts and hot climates. There's something more natural about a backdrop of mist and trees."

"If you say so..."

"We're not all sun-loving, albino Arizonans." Alice stuck her tongue out and prodded Bella lightly in the ribs.

"Oh very funny Michael Schumacher."

"Don't make me get Emmett in here! You know he would take my side." Alice rearranged herself freeing both arms and started tickling Bella. Giggling almost to the point of snorting, Bella tried to pry her body away from Alice's strong grasp. She gave up and collapsed on the bed, Alice lying right over her, Dizzy with the rapid pounding of Bella's heart.

"I really don't think you should get Emmett in here." Bella breathed the words.

The blood was pulsing violently in her every vein, her heartbeat loud and clear in Alice's ears. She felt venom dripping onto her tongue. She would never be able to stop.  
"I can't do this." She sighed. " I'll drive you home."

Bella's face fell, her breathing stopped for a fraction of a second. Alice left the room unable to bear the pain in Bella's eyes. She didn't like hurting her. She wanted this too but it was too soon. Bella's blood was clogging up all her senses making it difficult to ignore. Difficult to resist the urge to drain her of every drop.  
It took all her strength not to kill her in the car home. She had none left to offer words to ease the pain – neither Bella's nor hers.  
__

_I'm not sure but I think 'haring' is a British term so just to clear anything up it means moving very quickly.  
_


	8. Chapter 5 Bella POV

_A/N: Hola. Not much to say for this update. I've kinda turned Mike into the Jacob from New Moon. Personally I prefer Jacob but I just felt I might end up getting into werewolves if I put him in and I thought it might be best to avoid overloading my brain. I could have made Mike more like Jacob but I feel bad changing characters so I just left him as he was.  
As always, I'm grateful for the lovely reviews =] There are a few of you loyally reviewing every chapter. It seriously makes it worth updating.  
And just on another note; I've seen the movie six times now! Insane. Can't get over how good the choice of music was.  
Well, enjoy._

_

She wasn't there at lunch.  
At first Bella thought maybe all the Cullens had taken off for the day since it was a Friday but then the rest of them had appeared.  
They weren't smiling or laughing at all today and Edward kept looking toward her, worry and anxiety and, if Bella looked hard enough, sympathy all shining out from those golden eyes._  
Oh god, she told them._  
Bella's stomach churned. She didn't expect Alice to mention this to anyone, even her family, but truthfully she didn't really know Alice.

The last classes of the day dragged and although Bella had no where else to be, she wasn't enjoying sitting around listening to the happy chatter of others.  
Time finally took pity on her and school finished. In no particular rush to go anywhere but with no particular desire to stay and talk to anyone she slipped out a side door and took the long route around to the car park. Most of the cars were gone when she got there, just a few were lingering waiting for other passengers.  
And at the foot of the entrance stairs sat a yellow Porsche Turbo. A pale hand appeared from behind the tinted window and beckoned her forward. Her heart stopped.

"Hey, you're here! I didn't think--" Bella's excitement had burst out before she even saw who the hand belonged to. It was Edward. He smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry Alice couldn't be here today, she had to go see family for a while and it was short notice. She asked if I could pass on a message rather than wait until she's back. She says she's sorry and she'll be back soon." His smile was genuinely friendly by this point. Bella began to wonder if Alice actually had told them what happened.

"Oh, of course... family. Well, since you'll see her before I do could you let her know that I understand?"

"Absolutely. Although I doubt I will be the one to see her first." He didn't even seem remotely puzzled by her serious answer. Bella, however, couldn't say the same for his. "I should get back now. And don't worry about Alice, I'm sure she won't be long."

"Thanks." Bella was embarrassed. Was it really that obvious how much she needed to see her?

He nodded and drove off just as fast as Alice had the previous day.

Bella slumped into her truck and just sat there staring out the front window, her hands resting on the steering wheel, her chin resting on her hands. There was a rap on the window.

"Bella, you okay?" Mike's eyes were wide, full of concern.

"Yeah, Mike, I'm fine. Really. You can go home."

"Well, actually, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight? We could go see a movie or.. or even just work on that assignment we got today?"

"Mike..." Bella took a deep breath. She didn't want to be angry with Mike, he hadn't done anything wrong. "Mike, you're a great guy, you really are but.. I just don't like you like... _that_..."

"Woah, Bella I know. I mean, yeah, I wish you did but it's totally cool. I'm totally cool with it. Just friends is fine with me and honestly, you look like you could do with a friend right now."

Bella knew he wasn't the kind of guy to push his luck and she really didn't feel like being alone tonight.  
"Y'know, I think you're right. We could go for a walk down at La Push? I'll meet you at your dad's store as soon as I've dropped in at home."

Mike was positively beaming.  
"Sounds great! I'll see you soon."

Bella started up her truck and watched Mike get into his car before driving off._  
Am I being totally selfish here?_

The drive to the beach was filled with silence. Mike obviously didn't want to ask what was up and Bella wasn't about to offer up what was on her mind.  
It was a comfortable silence by the time they parked up.

The wind was howling and rain was lashing off the rocks and the two figures walking slowly across the sand.

"You know, it's good of you to do this." Bella looked at him, half blinded by the side of her hood.

"To do what? Be a friend?" He laughed.

"I mean be a friend after I've never given you a chance."

"I'm willing to take responsibility for that. I know you were reluctant to start any serious friendship when I was interested but I never really made it clear when I decided to give up... when I noticed you liked someone else."

"You uh... Mike, there's no one else... Really, I mean, if you think its Tyler or --"

"Bella, it's alright. You actually made it a bit easier. If it _had_ been Tyler you were going for I would have been crushed. I can see the attraction in Alice and... Well, she looks like she makes you happy."

"You... You _knew_?!" Bella prayed for the beach to open up and swallow her whole.

He laughed again. It was friendly.  
"You watch her when you arrive at school. You watch her every lunch time. You watch her when you leave the school. And since that day you bumped into her you've smiled a lot more. Which by the way, I'm going to assume it's because there's been progress, so spill..."

Bella was lost for words. The boy who had once annoyed her to her edge, the boy who she had so ruthlessly kept at arm's length, had turned out to be the boy that cared about her. As a friend.  
She threw her arms around him. He stood stiff and awkward for a moment before hesitantly wrapping his arms around her.

"So is she why you're down?" He pulled away and fixed his hood.

"I messed up. I kind of... almost kissed her and she freaked out and now she's... now she's gone." Bella choked on the last part.

"Wow, that's... wait you _kind of almost_ kissed her? And why did she freak out? Is she straight?! Where has she gone? How can you--" Mike was throwing one question after another.

"I don't know Mike! I just... don't know. I'm so confused. I mean, I can understand if she doesn't-- if it's not what she wants but... to leave? Her brother said she had to go see family but if that was true why would the rest of them still be around? I think she's avoiding me."

"Maybe... maybe she just needs time to think... or something?"

"About what?! You either want someone or you don't!"

Mike screwed his face up and sighed.  
They had stopped a few minutes ago and sat on a large chunk of driftwood. Bella sighed and rested her head on Mike's shoulder. He slipped an awkwardly long arm around her shoulders.

"Things will be fine y'know. She'll come back, you'll stop worrying and the two of you will pick up from where you _kind of almost_ left off." Mike stared straight ahead at the horizon.

"Thanks Mike."

"Anytime."

They sat like that for a while, neither of them talking, just looking out at the sea. No one noticed night was falling until it was only moonlight that lit the beach, bouncing off the sand, making it sparkle.  
Bella shivered. She felt the atmosphere change – it was colder, tense.

"We should probably head back." Bella stood up, wrapping her arms around herself.

Mike never said anything, just stood up and started walking toward the car, Bella at his side.

For the ride home she was distracted. Mike was rambling about Jessica and Bella felt able to laugh again. For once Alice wasn't at the fore-front of her mind.

They pulled up at Bella's house.  
"Listen, do you want to do something tomorrow?"

Since moving to Forks Bella had never had an weekend plans. Occasionally she would go shopping with Jess and Angela but she was never really into fashion. As for the boys, they tended to hang out at the diner or go surfing. Neither of which appealed to Bella. She had a feeling though that staying in by herself for the next two days wasn't going to do her mental welfare any good.

"Alright, anything in mind?"

"Well, there's that new film, _Crosshairs_ or _Tomorrow and Forever _is still out_._ We could see one of those?"

"Yeah, _Crosshairs _sounds good."

"Really? Are you sure you wouldn't rather see _Tomorrow and Forever_?" Mike sounded disappointed.

"No way! I'm in the mood for action. Bring on the blood and guts!"

Mike sighed.  
"I'll see you tomorrow then. Pick you up about an hour before the film starts."

Bella hopped out the Suburban.

"Sure, looking forward to it. Night!" Bella was already dashing for the door trying to minimise her time in the rain.

The day had been more bearable than Bella had anticipated. Mike had helped to take her mind off Alice but now it was night and she only had her own company. She kept replaying yesterday night over in her head. Alice's soft voice, her laugh, the way she moved. It was all there, all in her head, a perfect imitation playing on a loop. Her body felt heavy and her thoughts started to jumble, though they all still revolved around Alice.

_She entered the lunch hall. Alice was sitting at the back of the room, smiling. The rest of the Cullens too. They were all sitting looking right at Bella, smiling. And for some reason she didn't feel nervous or self conscious, she felt calm. Like this was right. Confidently she strolled toward them but as she got close her sight went fuzzy, like a television with bad reception. Frightened, she sped up but it just got worse. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her breathing ragged. She was all but running to the table, trying to see through the static. Out of breath she finally reached it. Her sight had returned. The Cullens were still sitting there smiling, their eyes jet black, shining, their teeth bared. Alice was nowhere to be seen._

Sweating and panting Bella woke with a start. Shaking all over, her heart still pounding, she brought her knees up to her chest._  
This isn't right._


	9. Chapter 6 Bella POV

_A/N: Hey. Sorry it's taken a little while to update. I'm back at uni now - very stressful. Buuut, to thank you for being patient I made it a rather long chapter ^^. Also, a spur of the moment thing, I did a one shot. Feel free to go read, review, enjoy. =P  
_

_

Bella awoke exhausted. It had been the early hours of the morning before she finally fell into a dreamless sleep. Relieved to remember it was Saturday and she had no reason to get up early, she curled up on her side and cocooned herself in her covers. She knew there was no chance of grabbing extra sleep but she didn't want to face Charlie and try to explain the dark rims around her eyes. Mike hadn't expressed any interest in doing anything before the film so she figured she could make a start on her English assignment. It was on _Pride and Prejudice_, a book she had read several times before. Writing up the draft kept her mind off Alice but there was only so long she could work without taking a break. Then she started thinking again.

The nightmare wouldn't leave her mind. She didn't know why but the dream had left a hollow feeling in her gut, like it meant something - something she's not getting.

English distracted her for longer than she expected. By the time she tore her pen away from her fifth page Charlie had already left to go to Billy's and Mike was due in an hour. Grabbing the first outfit that was clean and coordinated, she changed quickly and ran downstairs to raid the freezer.  
She had just finished binning the remains of her dinner – yesterday's lasagne – when Mike knocked on the door.

His hair was gelled with the utmost precision and his clothes clearly chosen with more care than usual. She wondered if she should have reminded him that he wasn't small, slim and dark haired and therefore didn't stand a chance.

"Hey Mike, excellent timing. Ready to go?" Bella grabbed her coat narrowly avoiding getting it caught in the front door as she closed it.

"Shouldn't you tell Charlie? I don't want him hunting me down for kidnapping you..." Mike looked genuinely worried.

"It's alright, he's away... And I already told him I was going out." She tacked on the last part seeing that Mike didn't look any more relaxed. He was about to protest further but Bella rolled her eyes and hopped into the suburban.

The drive was pleasant enough but Bella couldn't help thinking about how different it was to going for a drive with Alice. Her heart wasn't trying to pound its way out of her ribcage – and she missed that. Mike didn't notice Bella's distracted expression and half-hearted replies. Alice noticed the slightest of movements in her hands.

Tickets were Mike's treat so Bella grabbed some popcorn. The film was all it had claimed to be - Blood, guts and gore. Mike looked a bit ill and Bella wasn't enjoying it all that much but at least it was a distraction, and not a romantic one.  
They left the screen in silence.

"Well, that was.. uh, interesting." Mike scratched his head and stared at the floor.

"I really enjoyed it!" Bella tried to beef up the enthusiasm – she wasn't wanting an 'I-told-you-so'.

"How about next time we go see something a little less... graphic?"

"Next time?"

Mike blushed.  
"I mean... Uh, if... if you want to go again..."

Bella laughed. She knew he would start stuttering about that.  
"Yeah, that would be good but no romance films... I'm not really in the mood..."

"Yeah, of course, I totally understand." He looked apologetic. "Hey, it's still quite early. We could go for a walk? After all, if Charlie knows you're going to be out late..."

"Sure. Beach again? Its the only place that doesn't seem creepy at night..."

"I know what you mean. I'd never step foot in that forest when the light starts fading. It feels like it comes to life at night."

They passed the hospital on the way to the beach. Bella couldn't help thinking of what her father had said about Dr. Cullen.  
"_You should see the doctor," He said laughing. "It's a good thing he's happily married. A lot of the nurses at the hospital have a hard time concentrating on their work around him."_  
She could understand the distraction if he looked anything like his children. Although none of them were related, they all had the same incomprehensible, other-worldly beauty. She always wanted to see him, just to put her mind at ease. She couldn't think of an answer why but the resemblance between the Cullens was just too perfect to be chance and not similar enough for them to actually be related. Then something caught her eye.

"Hey, Mike. Pull over into the hospital, that's my Dad's cruiser. Oh god, what if he's hurt..." Bella was unbuckling her belt before they had even gotten into the hospital grounds.

"Do you want me to wait? In case you need a ride home?"

"It's fine Mike, thanks though. If he can't drive, I'll just drive the cruiser."

"Alright, gimme a call later though. I hope he's alright."

"Me too!" She called, dashing out the car and flying through the doors.

The receptionist was sitting at her desk staring at Bella as though she was the first human to arrive there. Bella hadn't really thought this far ahead and wasn't sure what to say.

"Hi..Um, my dad.. he, eh, his car, outside... is he here?" She was panting from the brief running and the panic.

"Bells! What are you doing here?!"

"Dad?!" She whipped round. "Oh Dad, you're okay? I got worried that you..."  
She never finished the sentence, instead throwing her body at him and her arms around his solid frame. She felt him stiffen, unsure of what to do.

"It was just one of the guys. Had an accident so I offered to bring him in. Broken leg. Poor guy."

"Ah, is this the chief's daughter?" The voice was musical and soft. If she had any doubt about who it was when she heard him, it was all gone when she saw him.  
His features were angular, his skin was pale white and his golden eyes stood out dramatically due to the dark rims beneath them.

"It is. Dr Cullen, this is Bella." Charlie montioned between the two with his outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you Bella. Alice mentioned you were round at the house earlier this week. I'm sorry I never had the chance to meet you then."

Charlie looked at her puzzled.

"Um.. Yeah..." She felt the colour rise in her cheeks.

Dr. Cullen laughed.  
"I've been told Edward already informed you she was seeing family at the moment. She's not one for just disappearing but it was a bit of an emergency."

"Yeah... yeah, of course. I understand." She suddenly felt stupid. _If her own father is saying she's away for a family emergency then surely she is._

Dr Cullen turned his smile onto Charlie this time.  
"Well, I just thought I would let you know Patterson has been in contact with his family so they will be picking him up from the hospital which means you're free to go. I've advised he stay off work unless he plans on staying solely in the office so it will be your job to make sure he sticks to that. As long as he looks after it though, his leg should be good as new in no time. Thanks for bringing him in so fast."  
Charlie looked like he was fighting the urge to blush and mumble 'aw shucks'.

"Well, luckily you were free. I always said you were the best doctor in town." Bella was sure there was a faint pink creeping in Charlie's cheeks as he said that. "But I guess we should head home now. Bells?"  
He looked down at her. She nodded.  
"Bye Dr. Cullen. And thanks."

"Any time... between 9 and 5." His face suddenly became serious, all humour lines gone from around his eyes. Then, as fast as they disappeared, they reappeared. He laughed.

Charlie laughed a little more heartily than he really had to. Bella just waved, slightly intimidated by the fact he was aware she'd spent time with Alice. Slightly intimidated by the idea of him knowing what happened between them.

"So you were round at the Cullen's?" He eyed her cautiously. "This hasn't got anything to do with one of his sons has it?"

_Of course. Charlie always was freaked out by the idea of me dating. Dating boys anyway..._  
"Dad! Not everything has to do with boys..." Her protest seemed to reassure him slightly. "Alice offered to help me with Algebra."

"Oh, well, that was... nice. Which one is Alice?"

"Short, dark, spiky hair." It was the only description anyone ever seemed to need.

"Oh, yeah, I remember her. She's.. lively. Very... girly. I think it's nice that you're friends with her – No one else seems to give them a chance. And she seems like a nice enough kid."

"Yeah, she's great..." Bella muttered under her breath and sighed.

Charlie hadn't eaten yet thanks to the hassle with the hospital so Bella threw together a quick meal for them both. It was silent as always, with the occasional question from Charlie. After finding out she was spending time with Alice at the Cullen's, not Edward, he didn't seem to mind at all – the conversation was more relaxed.  
Just as she was about to turn in for the night she remembered her promise to phone Mike.

"Hey, Mike?.. Yeah, It's me. Sorry I didn't phone earlier... Oh, no no, Charlie's fine, it was his friend who... Yeah, why?.. That would be good. Mind if I invite Angela along? I never seem to see her outside of school... Yeah sure. Half ten?.. Yup, no problem. I'll see you there... Night!"

"You're seeing a lot of that Newton kid lately..." Bella hadn't noticed Charlie come in the kitchen let alone move to stand behind her._  
Give up on the boy theme already!_

"Oh, yeah. Well, it's better than staying in doing nothing. And it's not just Mike. Angela and Jess are going to be there too." Bella tried to stop any chance Charlie had of questioning her about Mike again.

Charlie held his hands up in surrender.  
"Alright, alright. I was just saying. Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna turn in. It's been a bit of day."

"Of course, I think I'm gonna do the same actually. See you in the morning Dad." She went up onto her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. He muttered what sounded like a goodnight and stood motionless in the kitchen. He was still like that as Bella went up the stairs.

Bella could feel and strip of warmth on her arm as she lay in bed, eyes still closed._  
Yes, sun!_  
She shuffled the covers further down and rolled onto her stomach stretching all four limbs and almost purring in delight. After a moment to enjoy the sun she threw a leg out of the side of the bed, followed by the other deciding that she should probably eat before a day of walking._  
Shit! What time is it?!_  
In evil, glowing red numbers, her digital clock flashed 10:03.  
It took fifteen minutes to get Olympic Outfitters. That left twelve minutes to get ready.

She grabbed a shirt and jeans from her wardrobe and rushed to the bathroom._  
Mike's gonna think I always dress sloppily._  
Her string of profanities was only interrupted when she had to brush her teeth. Deciding that making breakfast would take up some valuable time she grabbed a few breakfast bars and some money hoping Olympic Outfitters stocked some form of food. With one minute to spare she leapt into her truck and drove as fast as the frail engine would let her.

Everyone was already there but they didn't look like they were dying to be on their way. Jess was sitting on the pavement leaning back on her arms, head tilted up toward the sun, presumably attempting to sunbathe. Angela was sitting in her car talking to Jess and she could see Ben and Mike in the store.  
At the sound of her old faithful truck pulling up, Jess and Angela turned to her and waved.

"Hey, you haven't been here long have you?" Bella jumped down from her truck which was now parked beside Angela's car.

"Not really. I think Mike has been here for a while though. He was probably roped into working a couple hours at the store earlier." Jess had gone back to basking in the sun so Angela answered.

"Probably. I don't suppose they sell food in there do they?" She nodded in the direction of the store.

"I think they sell energy bars and fruit mix." Angela look a bit confused.

"I wouldn't worry about food. By the sounds of it, Mike has brought a picnic for two." Jess stuck her tongue out diverting her attention to Bella for a moment. Bella felt the heat in her face spread. Angela looked away to stop from laughing.

"You came!" Mike was following Ben out the store.

"I told you I was coming."

"Great, well, we might as well take my car since we'll all fit in. Everyone ready?"

"Wait Mike, I need to grab some food. Does your Dad's store sell any?"

"I wouldn't worry about food. I think I brought too much, you can just share with me." Mike looked down at the ground, scuffing the toes of his shoe along the gravel. Jessica shot him a sideways glance.

"Um, thanks." Bella began to wonder if Mike really had given up on her.

"Lets go guys! It'll get dark before we get there at this rate." Ben clapped his hands together and motioned toward the car. Angela, Ben and Jess crawled in the back leaving Bella to sit up front with Mike. Mike beamed at her.

The girls started chattering about prom and what dresses they should get. Bella had no intention of going but if she brought it up now they would have the next couple weeks to nag her so she went along with the conversation. Jess wanted to go to Port Angeles for a dress which, to Bella, sounded like a good enough excuse to get out of Forks for a while.  
She hadn't been watching which direction Mike was driving so she was surprised to find he had decided to hike up the south side of the forest. The steeper, rougher side. Bella's stomach did flips._  
This is not going to go well._

Amazingly, by the time they stopped for lunch Bella was only sporting a couple grass stains on her jeans and one scraped palm. Mike and Ben had done a good job in helping her to stay on her feet. Unfortunately they now started referring to the hike as _Operation Upright_. Bella's distaste seemed to make it even more amusing.

"I'm glad we did this today, we never seem to do much as a group except go to the diner." Angela had been in high spirits all day.

"I know it's nice to just relax and talk." Jess was obviously getting at something considering hiking up a hill wasn't exactly relaxing. Bella watched her suspiciously. Jess caught her look and smiled ominously. "So, since we're talking, what's going on with you and Alice, Bella?"

Mike's head shot up. Angela cringed.

"Nothing. I speak to her occasionally. It's not that weird – just because _you_ don't like the Cullens." Bella could hear the defense in her voice, which meant Jessica could too, but she couldn't stop it.

"I don't dislike them, I just think they're weird." She smiled smugly. "So what about when you got into her car after school the other day?"

"What's so weird about that Jess? Is she not allowed other friends?" Mike chipped in. Bella looked at him with a silent thanks. Angela smiled weakly. She wasn't supporting Jessica in this argument either.

"She stares at you every lunch time. Don't think I haven't noticed." She completely ignored Mike's input.

"And that has to do with me how? It's not like I control where she looks."

"I'm just saying, we all have eyes Bella. We know what's going on."

"Jess, nothing is going on." Angela broke her silence.

Jess huffed and inclined her face toward the sun, shutting her eyes. She wasn't happy that no one was taking her side. She wasn't happy that no one else was finding this an issue.

The hike back was tense. Ben was quite content, oblivious to what the conversation was all about but Mike was quiet for once. He was totally against Jessica's outburst but he was a loyal guy. He didn't like turning his back on friends, whether they deserve it or not. Bella felt relief wash over her as she saw the Suburban. Home was nearing.  
The car journey was just as quiet as the hike but thankfully, shorter.

"Hey, Bella?"

She whipped round. It was Angela.

"Yeah?"

She made her way over to Bella's truck where she was standing.  
"I hope you know Jessica was speaking solely for herself earlier."

"I know. I guess I knew it was coming really."

"She is right though... It is kinda obvious that you're.. getting along well... with her."

"Listen, Angela, I don't wanna..."

"It's okay! I'm not trying to have a go, I just want you to know that it's not an issue for the rest of us. Jessica is just... well, you know Jess."

"Yeah... Thanks..."

Angela hovered awkwardly before deciding to hug her.  
"I think she seems sweet." She whispered in Bella's ear before smiling and walking off.

Bella smiled, assuming it was her blessing. It made things a little better.

It was a long night that night. She didn't want to get her hopes up, after all, the chances of Alice showing where slim. But somewhere, at the back of her mind, she couldn't quieten the excited part of her that was dying to see Alice's face again.


	10. Chapter 5 Alice POV

_A/N: Heeeere's Alice!_

_I can imagine your thoughts right now - "Alice POV Chapter 3 to Alice POV chapter 5?! WHAT?!"  
Don't worry, I haven't deprived you of a chapters worth of Alice, I'm just trying to keep it tied to Bella's POV chapters. Basically Chap 3 of Alice ends where Chap 4 of Bella ends. So, I matched this up with Bella chap 5._

_I hope I haven't just confused you to high heavens...  
_

_

It had been half an hour since Alice had dropped Bella off at home. It had been 45 minutes since things screwed up.  
She groaned.

"What up little sis?"

"Emmett, stop lurking!"

"I just got in Tiny!"

She groaned again. Today had not gone how she had wanted.  
"Sorry. It's just been a bit of an awful afternoon."

"I guessed. Human problems?"

"It's harder than I thought it would be."

"I wouldn't beat yourself up about it too much I mean, it has been a while since you went hunting so--"

"Of course! I need to hunt. How could I forget?"

"Uhh, because your little human is terribly distracting?" He flopped down onto the couch, landing on Alice's legs, looking up at her through fluttering eyelashes. He enjoyed teasing her about her predicament.

"Get off lump! And my 'little human' has a name actually..."

"I know." His tongue was hanging out the side of his mouth like a dog as he ruffled her hair. He had a habit of doing that.

"I still don't think I can face her again though..."

"It won't be so hard once you've hunted."

"I don't mean that side of things. It's hard enough dealing with the fact its possible I might just kill someone one day. Its impossibly difficult to deal with that whilst at the same time wanting to get ridiculously close to someone."

"Gotta love relationships." Emmett grinned from ear to ear.

"The thought of going back to school next week is not appealing."

"Relax, what's going to go wrong? She's mad about, you're mad about her, she's your average teenage girl, you can pass as an almost average teenage girl, she's an inch away from being a snack..." He trailed off.

"Emmett!"

"Love ya." He pounced off the sofa throwing her his widest grin.

"Brothers." She muttered to herself.

It was settled._  
Go hunting for the weekend, consume as much blood as possible then a bit of light eavesdropping to find out how she's feeling._

"I'm pretty sure what you have in mind is called spying, not eavesdropping."

"Are you ever going to leave my thoughts to be mine?" She didn't even bother looking toward him.

"You should know the answer to that." Edward strolled toward the piano smugly.

_Should I tell Esme and Carlisle before I go?_

"Unless you want Esme's wrath when you get back, then I suggest yes."

She sighed.  
He was right, Esme got rather offended if any of her children left for any length of time without explaining why. If she was leaving tonight she would need tell her now.

She knocked lightly.

"Come in."  
Esme was sitting on the floor beside the window, staring out at the forest. As soon as she saw Alice her face radiated affection. She was born to be a mother.

"Why on earth are you sitting on the floor?" Alice laughed quietly.

"I like to try human things, understand why they do them..."

"I think it's because their muscles can actually get tired."

"Aside from that." She smiled, standing up with almost as much grace as Alice would. "What did you come to say?"

"Nothing gets passed you Esme. I wanted to let you know I'm leaving for a few days. Hunting in Canada. I'll leave tonight although I haven't decided when I'll be back."

"Is this because of Bella?"

"I guess she brought it forward but I was due another hunting trip soon anyway. It's going be sunny over the weekend so it seemed appropriate timing."

"Come back."

Alice just nodded as she walked out the door. Esme understood when they had to leave but she couldn't bear the idea of them leaving forever.  
She glided down the hall to Carlisle's office.

"Come in." He didn't even wait for her to knock.

"I'm going hunting for a few days but so you know, it's going to be sunny over the weekend - don't scare your patients on your way to work."

"I'll try not to. Enjoy yourself."

"Thanks."

She was half way to her room when he spoke again.  
"I had an idea about your... situation. You could test your control whilst you're hunting with the animals. I know the blood isn't as strong but it's a good place to start without any unnecessary casualties."

She didn't bother with an answer – he didn't expect one.

For once she wasn't looking forward to hunting. Whenever it was going to be sunny she would hunt with Emmett and as much as she scolded him at the time, she was always amused when he would angle himself in such a way the sun would bounce off him and into the eyes of a passer-by. He was quick enough to never get caught but Alice was waiting for the day something went wrong.  
It wasn't going to be the same hunting without him but she needed to time alone to think._  
And to practise..._

Canada was just as sunny as Forks.  
Alice sat on the trunk of a fallen tree, her knees drawn up to her body, her body vibrating with the constant low rumbling coming from her chest.  
An elk lay several feet in front of her, headless and bleeding. To the side lay the broken corpses from her other attempts to abstain.  
She physically held herself together, balled up in a grip of steel. Her limbs twitched and the growling became louder and deeper.  
She wasn't just trying to cope with fresh blood surrounding her, she was trying to stop herself from pouncing on it. She needed to learn how to leave if it got too much.

Within a flash her face was buried in the exposed arteries._  
Dammit!_  
She was uncomfortably full of blood. For hours she had been repeating the process, hoping it would get easier. The only progress she had made was to withstand the blood lust longer but she could never abandon it altogether.

She had no intention of going home days early but she couldn't bring herself to watch another bleeding, mangled corpse just to end up sucking it dry. She started running and found herself going in the direction of Forks. She had reached the house before it dawned on her where she was headed.

She could hear the TV showing a sport of some kind. She could hear Charlie in the living room yelling advice at some of the greatest athletes in world. She couldn't hear Bella.  
No one in the kitchen, no one in the bathroom, no one in Bella's room.  
Alice didn't expect her to be out on a Friday night. She had observed through the years that Friday nights were full of teenage rebellion and pranks. She hadn't imagined her as the Friday-night type. In fact, on the occasional Friday Alice found herself in this very spot in the past, Bella _had _been in the house.

At the back of her mind, Alice knew she wasn't actually upset that Bella had a social life. She was just upset it meant she didn't get to see her. Fed up, she trudged toward the beach, as far as the treaty line would let her go.  
The treaty annoyed her on nights like these.  
Beaches were incredible places at night, so peaceful, and the werewolves refused to share.  
Sitting crossed legged on the grass she scanned the sea. It was calm tonight. The beach was amazingly quiet too. No campfires or tents in view, no night-time dog walkers, just a young couple sitting together.

She smiled. It always warmed her un-beating heart to see a young couple that seemed genuinely happy.  
She watched them. Neither were talking but it didn't seem to bother them. Every so often the girl would cross or uncross her legs. The boy would squeeze her shoulder every time she sighed. He was quite tall, at least a head taller than the girl and his spiked hair added another couple of inches. She was quite slim with long hair falling down her back and over the shoulder of the boy she was leaning against. It was a warm brown – like Bella's. The boy scanned the horizon, Alice catching a glimpse of his face as he looked in her direction. She recognised him. It was the boy from school. The one who followed Bella around a lot.  
She stiffened.

"_We should probably head back." _The girl stood up, wrapping her arms around herself.

Alice gasped._  
Bella?_

She had been gone a day and Bella had fallen into the arms of _him_?!

Unable to watch any further she ran back to Canada. Pounding through the forests and over hills, as fast as she could push herself. She came to a halt in the Canadian woods. There was mud up the back of her jeans and around the hem. She shoes were soaked right through to her granite skin, caked in dirt. Totally unconcerned, she sank to the ground.

_Is there even a point in trying now?_  
She dropped her head into her hands._  
It's for the best, she's safe with him._  
She knew if she could, she would be crying right now._  
Then why don't I feel relieved?_  
She sat like that for a while, completely motionless.  
The sky had turned to jet black, the way it does in the dead of the night when there are no street lights to obscure it. It was silent except for the occasional rustle of the trees._  
Because this isn't what's best for her. Or me. I could keep her safer than he could. I could make her happier than he could._  
She lifted her head and stared up into the sky._  
She should be mine._


	11. Chapter 7 Bella POV

_A/N: I'm alive! Sorry it's taken so incredibly long to update, the amount of work that was dumped on me from uni was insane. I've still not finished half of it but I felt bad neglecting this any longer...  
_

_

She wasn't there Monday. Nor Tuesday. Nor Wednesday.

_That's it, she's left school. Hell, she's left the country._  
Bella knew she was exaggerating but thinking she wasn't going to see Alice because she moved country was easier to accept than she wasn't going to see her because she's avoiding her - successfully.  
Jessica had seemed really smug on Monday, watching Bella closely at lunch, smiling every time Bella looked over at the Cullen table as if she was being proved right. By Wednesday however, even Jessica had enough of a heart to stop acting so smug. As the week progressed She had gradually been more and more disheartened. Mike met her everyday after school and they worked on homework together and he listened to her talk about Alice and how it was all her fault she's disappeared. Angela called every evening to apologise for Jessica's behaviour and to cheer her up. Charlie was too scared to press for details in case it involved a boy.  
It had been a very slow and painful three days. Only two more left.

"Hey Swan, wait up." Tyler was dashing across the car lot to catch her.

"Tyler? What is it?"

"Mike. He wanted me to let you know he's not gonna be able to see you today. We were uh, messing around in the changing rooms just now and Newton was on one of the benches tryna reach the window to open it and uh," He sniggered. "One of the guys was throwing a ball around and it hit Newton and he slipped and face planted the bench. Man it was _all over_ the place! Had to rush him off to hospital to get his face stitched up. It's gonna leave a mark tomorrow."

Bella scowled at the sheer stupidity of the boys at the school. Tyler sniggered some more.

"Thanks for letting me know but y'know, you could have a little more sympathy. That could have been your face getting up close and personal to the bench." She turned on her heel leaving Tyler muttering to himself.

Getting closer to her truck she noticed a small figure slumped on the ground beside the driver's door of her truck. She squinted praying it wasn't Jessica and another of her rants. The figure wasn't moving, not even an inch. Sitting there like stone with its head bent, spikey hair pointing in every direction._  
Wait!_  
Bella froze._  
Oh god. It's Alice. Where did she come from? She definitely wasn't at school. She hasn't noticed me... Maybe I can just slowly back away... real slow... now turn around..._  
The dark haired figure looked up, hurt in her eyes._  
Shit!_  
Rising to her feet with unnatural grace, she brushed down her skirt and stood with her arms folded. Bella decided to continue to her truck since the escape plan didn't work.

"Uh... Hey..." She smiled at her, lop-sidedly.

"Were you about to avoid me?!" Her eyes were narrowed, clearly unimpressed.

_Damn, she's ridiculously cute. Even when she's angry._  
"No, I... I dropped my keys and..."

Alice snorted.  
"I just wanted to let you know I was sorry for disappearing so suddenly. I was going to ask if you still needing tutoring but clearly you don't even want to talk."

Bella felt tears threatening to escape. She hated being easily upset. She particularly hated being upset because of her own stupid mistake. Scrunching up her face into a frown, staring at the ground, she forced the tears back to wherever they came. Alice sighed.

"I'm really sorry, I'm just not good at... I thought you were gonna try to talk about..." She looked straight into Alice's eyes. The girl's expression had noticeably softened.

"Look, do you just want to forget about the last 5 days?" Her face had lost any hostility it had before.

_5 days? That only takes us back to Thursday. She wants us to _remember _Thursday?!_  
"I'd like that." She felt the now-common blush spread along the length of her cheekbones.

Alice grinned. Nothing about her now indicated what had just passed between them.  
"So what about tonight?"

Bella groaned.  
"Charlie is back early tonight, I'll need to head home after school to make dinner. Its not safe to leave him to his own devices when it comes to food."

"I'm sure he fed himself once upon a time."

"And it's a surprise he hasn't had heart failure yet."

"Well, then... I'll come to yours!" Her face lit up.

"Can you cook?"

"No, I don't need to..." She stopped mid sentence.

_Figures, with a family that well-off they probably hire someone to do that for them._

Alice looked at Bella warily.

"What?" Bella narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, nothing... well, actually, do you think you could... teach me?"

"To cook?"

"Yeah, people always look like they're having fun cooking."

"Do you often watch people cook?" Bella was only teasing but she noticed Alice looked anxious. Her eyes were studying Bella's face intensely. Bella stood there awkwardly, biting her lip, until Alice sighed.

"So, will you? Teach me to cook I mean."

"Sure, of course. Hop in."

Alice was fiddling with the radio when Bella climbed in from her side.  
"Hopeless. Absolutely no reception."

"If you're going to abuse my truck you can walk." Bella did her best to sound authoritative as she switched the radio back to its usual station.

_I should have took that last bus home but I asked you for a dance,  
Now we go steady to the pictures,  
I always get chocolate stains on my pants,  
And my father he is goin' crazy,  
He says I'm living in a trance..._

Bell drummed her fingers on the steering wheel as she mouthed the words.  
Alice looked at her curiously.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just didn't expect a fan of old rock music."

"Well what do you listen to?"

"Classical."

Bella wasn't surprised. Alice had the air of someone from another era. Classical music, elegant speech, formal attire. It was part of her charm.

She pulled into the driveway. After seeing the Cullen's residence, she was slightly insecure about showing off her own, less impressive, home. Alice smiled warmly as she took in the view.

"It's cute."

"Ah... thanks?"

Charlie wasn't home yet and going by the clock in the kitchen she had enough time to throw together steak and chips. She didn't agree with his diet but steak would be a good way of stopping him paying too much attention to Alice's presence.

"Are you hungry?"

Alice had settled into a chair and was watching her bang about the kitchen intently.  
"No, I, uh... I'm on a special diet."

"At your size?! Alice, that's not healthy." Bella was shocked a girl that perfect thought she should be on a diet.

"It's a nutritional matter."

"I guess that's more understandable. I still think you should eat though."

"I'll eat at home. Less dishes for you."

After a short while Alice moved from her attentive position in the chair to follow Bella around the kitchen watching her every move. Bella felt Alice's gaze focus on her face often. By the time Charlie arrived home, Alice was standing an inch behind Bella, watching over her shoulder as she dealt with the vegetables. Bella leapt to the side, thankful for the interruption as remembering how to breathe was becoming harder.

"Bells? Ah you're.. Oh, you have a friend over. Hello."

"Hi!" Alice bounded up to him and stood on her toes, smiling at him, just inches from his face.

Charlie smiled, muttered something incoherent and stumbled off in the direction of the TV.

Bella laughed.  
"Poor Charlie."

"What?" Alice looked genuinely puzzled.

"Sometime your boldness is..." She deliberated all the possible descriptions. Most of them stemmed from Bella's personal opinion of Alice so she decided on a safer one. "surprising."

"Surprising..." Alice deliberated the word. "Do I often surprise you?"

"I think you confuse more than surprise." Bella wasn't sure why she was being so honest.

"I confuse you? How? I'm really good at acting like your average teenage girl." As soon as the words slipped from her mouth her expression turned hard. Bella had never known Alice to be an angry person but the look on her face put her off asking just what she meant by that. For now anyway.


	12. Chapter 8 Bella POV

_A/N: Another inconsistent update =D. I'm sorry about the jumping timeline but if I continue at the pace I was going it would take me about 200 chapters to eventually finish haha.  
_

_

"So... I'm right?" Bella's eyes lit up.

It had been an unusual week. She had never done so much extra studying in her life, nor had she expected to enjoy it so much. They had alternated which days they were which house although Alice kept insisting they study at Bella's – that way she could watch Bella cook. Nothing had changed about how they were together but Bella could feel something was on Alice's mind. She had gradually gotten quieter and when she thought Bella wouldn't notice, Alice would watch her intently.

"Yes!" Alice beamed and brought her hands together excitedly. "You're totally going to pass this test and it'll be thanks to me!"

"Hmm, make sure you can fit your head through the door on your way out."

Alice hit her arm but squealed in delight anyway.

Bella got up from the paper strewn desk and flopped on to her bed. If she didn't have company she would be asleep within seconds but as it stood, she just closed her eyes. However, they soon opened again in surprise as she felt the bed depress at her side. Alice had moved from the desk and settled herself beside Bella. Bella scooted over and made room for her to recline.

She hadn't created a distance, but Bella had noticed Alice paying extra attention to how physically close they got ever since the incident on Alice's bed. This was the first time she had allowed herself this close. So close that her arm was resting beside Bella's, so close that the erect hairs on said arm didn't go unnoticed by Bella.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" She could hear Alice breathing lightly, it was soothing and she could feel her body getting heavier.

"Why did you try to kiss me?"

Bella didn't feel so heavy, just constricted.  
"I... What do you... I mean... Oh god."

"You didn't know me." She carried on as if Bella hadn't spoken "You _don't_ know me. What if I'm not who you think I am."

Bella couldn't decide if the conversation was about the kiss or Alice having an identity crisis but whatever it was, it didn't sound like outright rejection. She propped herself up on her elbows.  
"Alice, you're 17. I might not know everything about who you are but it's not like you have a dark hidden past. What false illusions do you expect me to have?"

Alice stared straight into her eyes  
"Do you trust me?"

Bella tried to read her expression. It was mostly unreadable but Bella thought she saw worry somewhere in there. Or anxiousness...  
"Yes."

Definitely anxiousness.

_____________________

Bella had assumed Alice would be excited about finding out her algebra test results but she was literally bouncing up and down in the seat as Bella got into the car. She sat down and coolly put her seatbelt on, pretending not to notice Alice's eyes burning holes into the side of her skull.

"Well?" It was clearly taking her great effort not to shriek the words.

Bella smirked.  
"I passed."

She couldn't help her outburst. A few passers-by peered through the car window.

"I think we should celebrate. I already called Charlie saying we won't be home til later."

"We've spoken about this Alice..."

Alice had somehow found Bella's home number last week and wasn't afraid to use it. If Bella didn't happen to be available, Alice would quite happily talk to Charlie. Charlie enjoyed the attention but Bella found it unnerving; especially when neither would disclose what they had been talking about.

The car had long since left the school grounds and Bella recognised the road.

"I get the impression we're going Port Angeles. I also remember you saying the only good thing in Port Angeles is the dress shop..."

Alice just cast a sideways glance at her and grinned mischievously.

"Alice!"  
Bella had always made her feelings about dresses clear.

"I thought you might be like this so I took the time to make it slightly easier for you."  
Without removing her eyes from the road, Alice leaned across Bella's legs and into the glove compartment. After a lot of raking around, thigh brushing, and blushing on Bella's behalf, Alice emerged with a untitled CD-R. She slid it into the CD player and hit play.

_Lets spend the night together  
Now I need you more than ever  
Lets spend the night together now..._

"The Rolling Stones. You like them right? I downloaded some of the most popular songs from the seventies and eighties - Charlie said that's what you consider 'classic' rock. I thought you might like it."

Bella felt her chest swell. She didn't understand how anyone could be so cute unintentionally, how she could be so unaware of it.  
"This doesn't let you off the hook you know..."

The words lost all meaning as soon as they left her mouth as Bella failed to stop the smile that had been playing on her lips.

_____________________________

"It's gorgeous. So were the last dozen. I think you should pick now."

"Bella, you're not taking this seriously. Here, go try this one on." A long blue gown was dangling from her pale hand.

"What is there to take seriously? And why do _I _need to try dresses on?"

"Do it. Now. Go." Alice pursed her lips together and pointed to a changing cubicle. She was terrible at being stern but Bella humoured her.

Ten minutes later Bella tottered out the changing cubicle, over to Alice. Alice was back in an earlier dress. She dragged her eyes over Bella's entire body much to Bella's delight and discomfort. She felt her face redden and a slight flush take over.

"Nope. Try this." A darker blue dress was thrust into her hands. It was a halter neck with a rather low neck line. If Alice put her under the same scrutiny as before in this dress, her knees might just give way.

Luckily she was spared this. Her body had barely come into view when Alice squealed.  
"It's perfect! That's the dress!"

"Alice, why do I need a dress?!"

"Why do you think?"

Bella walked over to the mirror, curious to see what the excitement was about. In the reflection she could see Alice looking at her as if she'd asked her name. It took a moment for things to click.

"The school dance?! Alice, please, no."

"Bella..."

"You can't be serious? You know I can't dance, really, I can barely walk."

"Bella."

"This is_ not_ a good idea. Alice, trust me..."

"Bella!"

Bella let herself fall into the chair beside the mirror trying to steady her breathing. It hadn't crossed her mind at all that this was why they were dress shopping.

"Bella, I think you should go. It's an experience. You'll enjoy it if you let yourself."

"No, Alice, I won't go. You can't make me you know..."

"I know. I just thought maybe you would want to..."

"Want to?! Why on earth would I want to?"

"Well, I thought we could go together..."

That stumped Bella. She forgot the rest of her argument.  
"To the dance together. Like, uh... as dates?" Bella blushed at the idea. She half expected Alice to be disgusted that she would even think that.

_________

_My attempt at a cliffhanger xD_


	13. Chapter 7 Alice POV

A/N: Oh. My. Word. =| I'm sorry dear people. I never meant to take this long to update but I've had such a crappy last few months, I lost all motivation to write. The review from Wolfie this morning made me realise I really had to try. So here it is. I'm still cruel enough to make you wait for more about the dance though =P

So I hope you won't hate me too much for making you wait and here is the Alive POV that matches Chap 7 of Bella's POV.

.

P.s. Sorry about the spacing. It's making dialogue confusing and messing it up but I can't fix it =S. I'll try working on it later when I'm not so sleepy. Ignore any mistakes too =P

* * *

She couldn't bear the thought of spending the day cooped up in a classroom never so Alice decided to just not turn up.

Tuesday seemed just as bad so she avoided it too.

By Wednesday she was still unwilling to spend the day in school but after talking with Emmett, he had convinced her to at least see Bella. Explain why she left – get her girl back.

She hadn't worked out what she was going to say and she was actually slightly nervous. Sliding down the side of the truck she sat on the ground, not caring if it dirtied her jeans. The bell rang and students started pouring out. From what Alice had seen previously, Bella shouldn't be long. Sitting amongst the chatter and happiness, Alice allowed her body to stiffen, it was more comfortable than trying to maintain a human composure and in truth not a lot else was comfortable at the moment.

She'd watched Bella go home with Mike every day this week. Watching them she had realised there was nothing going on with them – Bella seemed to be conscious of how physically close they were at any time – but there was definitely something going on with Bella, and she had a suspicion it had something to do with her.

Alice couldn't help laugh as Tyler told Bella about Mike's 'accident'. It was automatic – Mike was a threat. She didn't bother moving to greet Bella. She still hadn't figured out what to say.

Apparently neither had Bella.

She rose, quite furious.

"Uh... Hey..." Bella tried to look casual.

"Were you about to avoid me?!"

"No, I... I dropped my keys and..." She stuttered

_Real believable..._  
"I just wanted to let you know I was sorry for disappearing so suddenly. I was going to ask if you still needing tutoring but clearly you don't even want to talk.".

Bella's eyes threatened to release a few tears. Alice couldn't stay mad.

"I'm really sorry, I'm just not good at... I thought you were gonna try to talk about..."

"Look, do you just want to forget about the last 5 days?" Alice's anger had dissipated.

"I'd like that." Bella's cheeks had a pink glow

_Excellent._  
"So what about tonight?"

Bella groaned.  
"Charlie is back early tonight, I'll need to head home after school to make dinner. Its not safe to leave him to his own devices when it comes to food."

"I'm sure he fed himself once upon a time."

"And it's a surprise he hasn't had heart failure yet."

"Well, then... I'll come to yours!" Alice quite enjoyed being at the Swan residence. It was... warm. Human.

"Can you cook?"

"No, I don't need to..."

_No! Bad Alice! Change the subject..._

"What?" Bella narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, nothing... well, actually, do you think you could... teach me?"

"To cook?"

"Yeah, people always look like they're having fun cooking."

"Do you often watch people cook?" Bella smirked.

Alice couldn't believe how much she was slipping up. It was too easy to lose focus around Bella. Too easy for her to be herself.

"So, will you? Teach me to cook I mean."

"Sure, of course. Hop in."

Alice climbed in and flipped on the radio. It crackled and spluttered on her favourite stations.  
"Hopeless. Absolutely no reception."

"If you're going to abuse my truck you can walk." Bella scowled and fiddled with the radio. The reception was, annoyingly, perfect.

_I should have took that last bus home but I asked you for a dance,  
Now we go steady to the pictures,  
I always get chocolate stains on my pants,  
And my father he is goin' crazy,  
He says I'm living in a trance..._

Alice watched Bella respond to the song. She seemed to like it, in fact she knew it.

_How odd, she's a little young for this band._

Alice peered at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just didn't expect a fan of old rock music."

"Well what do you listen to?"

"Classical." Alice smiled and settled into her seat.

____

"It's cute." Her eyes wandered around hall and then around the kitchen.

Alice thought the house was adorable but she didn't want Bella to think she was being patronising.

"Ah... thanks?" Bella wandered around looking nervous, "Are you hungry?"

Alice made herself at home in the nearest chair and watched Bella, fascinated.  
"No, I, uh... I'm on a special diet."

"At your size?! Alice, that's not healthy." Bella gasped, appalled.

"It's a nutritional matter." Alice shrugged.

"I guess that's more understandable. I still think you should eat though."

"I'll eat at home. Less dishes for you." She flashed her a smile.

Sitting didn't provide Alice with a good enough view so she stood up and made her way over to Bella. Alternating watching Bella's hands do all the work and her facial expressions do all the talking, Alice relaxed and let Bella's ever increasing heart rate soothe her. She was content.

Then Bella leapt aside.

If Alice had known she was going to react like that she would have warned her.

"Bells? Ah you're.. Oh, you have a friend over. Hello." Charlie smiled awkwardly.

"Hi!" Alice felt if he had fathered Bella, he must be an alright guy.

He blushed and made a break for it.

"Poor Charlie." Bella laughed.

"What?" She couldn't understand what she had done wrong.

"Sometime your boldness is..."

Alice saw her pondering and became aware of the words rushing through Bella's indecisive mind.

"Surprising."

"Surprising..." She hadn't expected that one. "Do I often surprise you?"

"I think you confuse more than surprise." There was an almost-blush on Bella's face.

"I confuse you? How? I'm really good at acting like your average teenage girl."

_Shit._


	14. Chapter 8 Alice POV

_A/N: This is a stupidly short update, I'm so sorry. I'm soooo freakin' tired just now. I'm going to TRY to add the rest of Alice's POV tomorrow so that she's up-to-date with Bella's POV but no guarantees since I leave for my holiday tomorrow =D. But even if I don't manage it by tomorrow, I'll update as soon as I get back since I think I know what I'm writing, I just need the time. Anyway, enjoy =]_

* * *

It had been a tense week. Alice had slipped up several times. Nothing she couldn't brush off or play down but it was still risky. She relaxed around Bella too much. But she couldn't help it. It was comfortable being with Bella. She could be herself - almost. There was no strain for a relationship, it all came so easily.

They were lying Bella's bed, for the first time. Bella was on high knowing she would pass algebra and Alice couldn't suppress the small twinge of satisfaction knowing she contributed.

They lay there in silence, arms almost touching, breathing barely audible. Alice could hear Bella's heart rate increasing and the gulp as her arm lightly brushed against Alice's.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" Bella's breathing was becoming more shallow. Alice wondered if she would be awake long enough to answer.

"Why did you try to kiss me?"

Heart rate definitely increasing. "I... What do you... I mean... Oh god."

"You didn't know me. You _don't_ know me. What if I'm not who you think I am." Alice had to get it off her chest now. Give some sort of warning and hope Bella would figure out the right thing to do. God knows Alice couldn't leave now even if she wanted to.

Bella raised herself up. "Alice, you're 17. I might not know everything about who you are but it's not like you have a dark hidden past. What false illusions do you expect me to have?"

Alice prayed she had some self preservation left. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

Apparently not.


	15. Chapter 8 Alice POV part 2

_A/N: Well, here is the last update of June [not that there has been many]. I shall be back to write more in July =]  
_

* * *

Alice already knew what the results were but she wanted to at least pass some excitement on to Bella. Truth be told, she was actually excited herself. Bella deserved it.

As Bella approached the car Alice started bouncing around, smirking at Bella's attempt to suppress her laughter.

"Well?" A grin spread from ear to ear.

Bella smirked.  
"I passed."

Alice squealed. "I think we should celebrate. I already called Charlie saying we won't be home til later."

"We've spoken about this Alice..."

Bella never liked when Alice and Charlie would talk to each other over the phone. It was entirely innocent - Alice just liked talking on the phone - but it wound Bella up not knowing and Alice thought she was rather cute when agitated. Lately though, Alice had been phoning Charlie to help her arrange a night out to the school dance. She didn't want anything that would help Bella back out to get in the way.

And today was about dress hunting.

"I get the impression we're going Port Angeles. I also remember you saying the only good thing in Port Angeles is the dress shop..."

Busted. Alice turned round and grinned.

"Alice!"

"I thought you might be like this so I took the time to make it slightly easier for you."  
Alice reached in to the glove compartment and took great delight in listening to Bella struggle to remain calm as Alice brushed against her thigh.

_Lets spend the night together  
Now I need you more than ever  
Lets spend the night together now..._

"The Rolling Stones. You like them right? I downloaded some of the most popular songs from the seventies and eighties - Charlie said that's what you consider 'classic' rock. I thought you might like it."

"This doesn't let you off the hook you know..."

Alice watched as a smile broke across Bella's lips.

_____________________________

"It's gorgeous. So were the last dozen. I think you should pick now."

"Bella, you're not taking this seriously. Here, go try this one on."

"What is there to take seriously? And why do _I _need to try dresses on?" Bella pouted.

"Do it. Now. Go."

Bella gave in and ambled back to the changing cubicle. Not long after she came out looking just as bored. Alice decided to cheer her up a bit by inspecting her entire body thoroughly with her eyes. It appeared to work as Bella turned a deep shade of red that clashed with the dress.

"Nope. Try this." Alice knew this was the perfect dress all along, she had seen it earlier but playing dress up all afternoon was definately her idea of fun. Bella had taken a bit longer this time but eventually her body appeared from behind the curtain.

"It's perfect. That's the dress."

"Alice, why do I need a dress?!" Bella's eyes grew wide. Alice could her breath catch in her throat and her heart rate increase.

_Honestly, it's not that terrifying._

Bella walked over to the mirror our of curiosity.

"Why do you think?"

Alice watched her face pale in the mirror.

"The school dance?! Alice, please, no."

"Bella..."

"You can't be serious? You know I can't dance, really, I can barely walk."

"Bella."

"This is_ not_ a good idea. Alice, trust me..."

"Bella!"

This she _hadn't_ seen earlier.

"Bella, I think you should go. It's an experience. You'll enjoy it if you let yourself."

"No, Alice, I won't go. You can't make me you know..."

_Oh really?_

"I know. I just thought maybe you would want to..."

"Want to?! Why on earth would I want to?"

"Well, I thought we could go together..."

"To the dance together? Like, uh... as dates?"

_Bingo._


	16. My apologies dear friends

Hi Guys,

Sorry this story has gone a ridiculous amount of time without any update. It's now coming up for 4 years since I last wrote here and I'd be lying if I said I could just pick up where I left off and still make it work.

To this day I still get the occasional good review and it breaks my heart a little bit knowing I've become one of those people who don't finish their stories because it drives me mad too. And it's for you lovely people out who still give me good reviews that I;m going to try to get back into this.

If I can't get back into this story and make it flow I'm going to attempt a new story. I hope you'll all enjoy it just as much - It'll still be Belice and it'll still be fluffy and cheesy, it might just read a bit different now that it's four years later.

Bear with me!


	17. Chapter 9 Bella POV

_Just a short one as a try to get back into the swing of things. Plus the big bad working world sucks up most of my time. There may be some continuity errors and I will probably go over old chapters and do a few small edits on sentences I don't think flow well or correcting any mistakes I made. Anyway, erm, enjoy!_

"I just thought if you had no one to go with and I had no one to go with… but it doesn't matter anyway. I would hate to force you."

Bella couldn't tell if Alice was trying to guilt her into agreeing or just enjoyed dragging this out. The thought of going as dates thrilled Bella. It was a thought that had occasionally crossed her mind, briefly, before realising it wasn't likely. These past couple weeks though, things had been so effortless and perfect. There was subtle flirting and sly glances. But this all seemed a bit sudden. Bella could feel that Alice had been holding back lately. Like there was something she wanted to say but just couldn't. That was enough to worry Bella into thinking things wouldn't work out if it became a bit more official.

But how could she turn down an opportunity to try?

"Well, considering you lured me out here with false claims of celebrations, I have a proposal." Bella fluctuated between smirking and nervously chewing her lip. Neither of them had ever directly confronted what was going on. Until now.

"My, my, so soon?!" Alice winked, with enough curiosity in her voice to stop Bella back-tracking.

"Not marriage, smart ass. A date. You, me, dinner at one very fine establishment in Port Angeles, Saturday."

Bella's favourite smile appeared, wider than ever. "It's a date Ms Swan. And my treat."

Bella was going to protest until she realised Alice's offer to pay was an acceptance with the implication this was an official date. Bella wasn't going to argue with that.


	18. Chapter 10 Bella POV

Bella had been distracted all morning. As if the thought of an official date wasn't distracting enough, Alice had announced that morning that she had plans to whisk Bella off to a secluded forest for a picnic after school. Bella certainly wasn't going to argue with that. She'd been occupied all morning with R rated daydreams about what she'd want to happen at a secluded forest picnic.

"Earth to Bella!" Jessica stared at Bella, one arm propped up on her elbow, her hand sprawled open, "Oh my god, it's like you left your brain at home today."

Angela smirked, having a pretty good idea of where Bella's mind actually was.

"Sorry Jess, long week."

Jess nodded, not really caring why Bella was distracted, just annoyed regardless. She still hadn't fully accepted Bella's infatuation with Alice but it seemed to be down to the fact it stopped Bella feigning interest in Jess' favourite topic – Boys.

From the corner of her eye she could see the Cullen's sitting at their usual table.  
She and Alice had agreed they would try to keep things casual at school. It made sense to avoid the stares and whispers until it was really necessary, until they were actually enough of an item to warrant the stares and whispers. It didn't stop Bella trying to sneakily admire her at lunch.

She knew she wasn't the only to feel this way. She had noticed girls in the corridors 'accidentally' bump into Alice just to get her notice them. She had seen the longing stares from boys in class, praying today would be the day Alice spoke to them. Bella had seen it all and been through it all. And now she was the girl Alice wanted to be with.

_Shit._

Alice smirked.

_How long was I staring for? How long ago did she notice?!_

Bella noticed Edward laughing, all the more embarrassed at the fact Alice wasn't the only one to notice.

Alice lifted her hand and held one finger up, winking as she did so. She was counting down too, it seemed. Bella turned her attention back to her table, trying to contain her growing smile and the warmth spreading across her cheeks. Jess was looking highly unimpressed with Bella's lack of participation in the conversation but she didn't care.

It had been a painfully long 7 hours but finally the bell rang. Bella could barely contain her excitement, practically jogging down the corridor to the car park. Pausing at the stairs, she took a moment to appreciate the sight greeting her today, knowing she'd never tire of it.  
Alice had chosen the convertible today even though it was overcast and frankly, looked a little rainy. She was sitting, head resting against the seat, looking upward. Her lips were curved into a delicate smile.  
In a second, her golden eyes were locked right onto Bella's, her teeth catching her bottom lip as she grinned. Bella's heart skipped a beat.

Alice hammered the accelerator as soon as Bella got in. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the wind in her hair. The radio was on.

_I held your hand and felt complete,  
As you turned and said to me.  
From now on,  
From now on will be,  
You and me,  
We will be._

Bella felt a current run through her as Alice's fingertips touched her skin, stroking down her arm lightly before dragging the backs of her fingers back up. She was contemplating scolding Alice for driving with only one hand but was quickly distracted. Alice's hand continued to stroke up and down her arm, teasingly slow, for a short while before moving down to settle on her thigh, giving it a little squeeze as she did.

Bella couldn't resist opening her eyes at this point, greeted by the sight of Alice smiling contentedly as she watched the road ahead.

Bella closed her eyes again and reveled in the unfamiliar sensation of Alice's hand on her body, drifting off into a light sleep.


End file.
